Kaleido Star: True Family of the True Star
by Micathloren
Summary: An angel left her heavens but her heart still belongs to the devil she had loved. Witness as her offspring travels to a new world in searching for that devil. SoraxLeon, OCxOC pairs.
1. Prologue

This is our first long fiction. It'll be finished maybe in a year because this fiction had been stuck to our heads since we read the time that Sora/Leon and Layla/Yuri have children already. We forgot the name of the title. Well, hope you'll enjoy this! Please **don't force** **us** to update this because school time is going on, and we need to focus on our studies.

CATHLOREN: Well, this is a tribute to all of the members of **SL Snowblossom**! I'm not posting things there because my account is not yet verified and, I'm Gratitude0607 in Live Journal.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't ours. All we own is this fiction and some characters...(.)

_**Prologue**_

The fourteenth winter night is getting snowy. The final flight from Japan arrived in the airport of Cape Mary. A lot of Japanese people were appearing from the plane. Well, their only reason is to visit their families that are living there in Cape Mary. These people were hastily riding on the taxi to go to their families' apartments. Just then, there are two little girls who just can't behave of much excitement on having their vacation together with their mothers.

"Ami, stop running around! You two can get hurt _again_!" Manami (remember her?) scolded her _child_. Oh, Ami is Manami's daughter.

Ami is so identical to her mother. Well, the only difference though is her hair: hers is long compared to her mother. Ami is playing with her friend/neighbor, as in _running _around the airport.

"Take it easy, Manami. We all know about kids these days: always playing." The voice of a familiar woman was heard easily. Plus, this woman is none other than Sora Naegino!!!

"You're such luck, Sora! You're daughter is so behaved compared to mine!" Manami smiled innocently towards the woman on her side.

Sora has a daughter? Get a load of that! Oh yeah, both Sora and Manami had daughters of the same age but their age gap is so far. Young Sara is so much younger compared to Ami, even though that these two has the same age.

"Ami is just misbehaving sometimes and not always!" Sara defended Ami.

Sara and Ami were best friends ever since they were introduced together by their mothers. Ami's father is working in Spain as an acrobat. Well, her father was Manami's crush before who ended up easily. Well, the father is also Sora's good friend. Well, not to mention, Sara doesn't know about her father. Apparently, Sora didn't tell her yet, especially that the clue about her father is he is here in Cape Mary!

"So, where are we going to stay?" Ami and Sara asked with blinking innocent eyes.

Sora and Manami laughed at those cute girls.

"Maybe we should stay on Hamilton Hotel, I guess," Manami looks at the guide book of Cape Mary.

"But, Manami," Sora was cut off when, "Don't make it obvious, Sora. If you would complain now, the kids might as well think about it," Manami whispered.

"So, should we go?" Sara asked.

Manami and Sora exchanged glances and, "Okay. Let's go,"

**Proceed to chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 1

This fiction happens in the year 2023……

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning in Kaleido Academy**

It is a very beautiful morning in Cape Mary. A lot of tourists just arrive from different countries to have a lovely summer vacation in this beautiful location in California. It has been observed that the people were staring on a blue-haired girl screaming and calling for her friend's name.

"Hey, Sara!!! Where on earth are you?! Oh don't make me hot-tempered like mom, Sara, or else!!!" Ami was screaming while calling on Sara. She doesn't care about the people backstabbing on her. Her objective is to find her friend. She was turning around the airport looking for Sara. But praise the Lord she had found her.

"Hey, Sara Naegino!!"

"Ouch!" Sarah exclaimed as Ami patted her hardly on her back.

"I've been looking all over for you!!!" Ami hugs Sara tightly on her neck until Sara suffocated.

"A-a-ami!!! I c-c-can't…………b-breathe!" Sara complained.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ami sweat dropped.

As Ami gets out of the airport, she inhales Cape Mary's atmosphere.

"Refreshing! Hey, Sara! Come here!!!"

"Wait!!!" Sara called Ami as she grabs her bag.

**Kaleido Stage**

"Again!" exclaims the so-called 'Kaleido Star'.

"But, mom……"

"Do as I say, Maya!" May Wong, the Kaleido Star – for now -, scolds her daughter, Maya. But she isn't the May Wong we knew but the new May Wong-**Oswald** as well. It's been 15 years since she became the Kaleido Star. In fact, not permanent. She just replaced the true Kaleido Star, Sora Naegino, for awhile but for her, it's forever. Leon and May had two children now, but let's say twins. These are Maya Oswald and Leo Oswald.

May was training her daughter on the trapeze act for her next show. Maya is a good performer just like her parents. Another spin in the trapeze and…

"Well done, my daughter!" May clapped.

"Whew! That was tough!" Maya removes the sweat on her forehead.

"I was fascinated. I was afraid that you will be like your twin brother that is so much focused on girls rather than his career as an acrobat and as an ice skater."

"Aw, mom! Don't be like that! Even though Leo and I are twins, we still have differences. Well, a lot of difference!"

Maya is so much like May that you might think that you returned to the past when May is still 16. Oh, not anymore! And Leo is so much like Leon that…you well, you know. These two are twins and the only similarity they have is on their careers. Both of them are so much into acrobatics and ice skating. Oh well, that's also the interest of their parents.

**In the middle of the street**

Ami and Sara were doing nothing but performing acrobatics on the sidewalk to earn enough money for their needs. Well, their purpose of being here is to look for their mothers, who are working in Cape Mary, and studying college by taking Accountancy.

They swing in the air and they perform juggling, ballet, gymnastics and of course acrobatics. The people were inspired and so they place money on the plastic cup that is found in front of the young performers.

As they finished, the people clapped so hard. They applauded and cheered for more.

"Aw, guys! Well, we'll perform some maybe later or tomorrow in this very street! Don't forget it, people!!!" Ami waves goodbye as the people leaved.

"So how much do we earned?" Ami smiled as she asked Sara.

"A hundred dollars," Sara responded.

"A hundred dollars???!!! Oh my god! I'm sure we can find a place to stay!" Ami exclaimed.

"Well, I have a hundred dollars here as my pocket money. What about yours?" Sara asked Ami.

"Well," Ami said as she gets her wallet from her pocket, "Also a hundred bucks."

"That makes three hundred dollars. Are you sure this is enough?"

"Sara, I admit that…it's like that we're going to stay in a condominium like that in Hamilton Hotel that we stayed when we were younger!"

"Well, the last that we came here it was a hundred dollars per person." Sara explained.

"And don't tell me we're going to stay there…"

"I didn't say anything!" Sara said.

"Oh well, let's just go on a coffee shop and drink some coffee! I'm tired though," Ami yawned.

**Coffee Barrier Rink**

"Coffee Barrier Rink? What a name!" Ami complained.

"Ami! Don't be such a backstabber!"

"Me? A backstabber? Excuse me!!!"

"Okay, where will you go? Bathroom again?"

"Sara, are you trying to make me laugh? Hahaha, you did a good job!" Ami protested.

"Well, it's the nearest coffee shop so, why don't we get in?" Sara said and Ami agreed.

As they get inside, it's a surprise for both of them that there's a brilliant coffee shop with a skating rink, an ice skating rink!

"My god! It's marvelous!!!" Ami and Sara exclaimed.

"Good morning, ladies! May I take your orders?" A waitress asked.

"My god…what kind of coffee do you have in here?" Ami asked as they sat down.

"Well, miss, just explore our menu!" The waitress replied as they looked at the menu book.

"My god! A lot of food in here!!!!!" Ami exclaimed and focused on the food as Sara stared at the skating rink.

"Uhm, excuse me," Sara talked to the waitress, "why do you have an ice skating rink here?"

"Well, this is the possession of Mr. Kennedy Eido," The waitress was cut off when Ami inserted in the conversation.

"Kennedy Eido? Owner of this coffee shop? Fantastic!!!"

"You know who this Kennedy Eido is?"

"Of course! Sara, didn't you know that he was the one who opened Ramen Restaurant in Kyoto?"

"He was the one??!!" Sara asked.

"Well, he has a lot of possessions not only here in America but also in Japan, China, France and the Philippines. He decided to have a skating rink because his closest friends are interested in ice skating and those 'friends' of his are the children of the famous Kaleido Star."

"What? Only for them?" Ami complained.

"Actually, if you want to skate in the rink, you only have to pay five dollars per hour or pay a hundred dollars for a membership card in Coffee Barrier Rink. But the best way is that you must be a member of any ice skating association in the world."

Ami and Sara think very deeply. They remembered about their membership card…or something like that.

"Hey! I think I have one!" Ami gets her wallet and found her membership card in Ice Skating Association for Japanese Nationals.

"You're going to use it?" Sara asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I think I have to use this one," Sara gets her wallet and found her membership card of Ice Skating Association for Japanese Nationals: Pro Version.

"Wow! You must be a great performer! Why don't you try on the rink?" The waitress suggested as she looks at Sara's membership card.

**Few minutes later at Coffee Barrier Rink**

Sara is wearing a pair of ice skating shoes. Ami was staring at her. "You can do it, Sara! Woohoo!!!"

"Hehe," Sara giggled as she started to skate. Her right foot on the rink as her left foot is on the air and as she flies like a bird, her gracefulness lights up the rink. She twirls around and makes circles around the large rink. She flips and spins and that makes her a true ice skater!

"Wow! I couldn't believe that this 'Sara Naegino' is a professional!" The waitress said as she stared on Sara's membership card.

Just then, Maya, Leo and a set of friends entered Coffee Barrier Rink. They all stared at Sara who was skating lively on the rink. Maya, who was a bit envious about this new girl, called out.

"Hey you!" Maya shouted as Sara stopped skating.

"How dare you skate on the rink without permission?" Maya exclaimed.

"Uhm, Ms. Oswald," The waitress neared her and Ami stared at her, "The girl just offered me her membership card as proof that she's one of the ice skaters in the world."

Maya stares at Sara's member ship card and it says there:

**ICE SKATING ASSOCIATION**

**For Japanese Nationals: Pro Version**

**NAME:** Sara Naegino

**AGE:** 15 yrs. old

**LEVEL:** Professional

**PARENTS:** Sora Naegino (acrobat and 3-day learner ice skater)

**WINS/LOSSES:** 21 golds, 30 silvers & 45 bronzes in national competitions, city competitions and world competitions/1 loss in national competitions, 1 in city competitions and 3 in world competitions

**CHAMPIONSHIP TITLES:**

Youngest Japanese Ice Skater Champion 2007

Youngest Japanese Ice Skater Champion 2008

World's Youngest Ice Skater Champion in Second Place 2007

World's Youngest Ice Skater Champion Over-all 2009

World's Youngest Professional Ice Skater 2010

Professional Child Skater 2007

Professional Child Skater 2008

Professional Child Skater 2009

Professional Child Skater 2010

"What a performer! I see that you have the 4 Professional Child Skater titles. I'm fascinated." Maya said.

"Maya, don't pick up a fight again." Leo suggested.

"Mind your own business, Leo!" Maya scolds Leo.

"Look, Maya, you are not my mother. Why will you always scold me?"

"Because I wanted to. You're always hard-headed. Your mind is well-focused on girls and not on your career that's why mom and dad hate you as I do!!!"

"Don't be so rude," Sara said as Maya and the others stared at her.

"Hey, no one asked for your opinion," Maya said painfully.

"I know that it's none of my business but I just want you to be nice to people," Sara was cut off when…

"Easy for you to say! You're just like that because you're the daughter of a famous acrobat!" Maya said.

"I am not boasting!"

"Oh yes you are," Maya said, "And I am a bit surprised that you didn't even realized that you are the daughter of a famous acrobat in the year 2003 until 2008…"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Don't listen to that bitch, Sara! Let's go!" Ami said she gives Sara her bag and left Coffee Barrier Rink.

"Bitch? Looks who's talking to the daughter of the famous Kaleido Star,"

"Oh look who's boasting," Ami got angry.

"Ami, c'mon," Sora comforted Ami as they get out.

**Minutes Later…**

"Oh…I really hate that girl!!!" Ami said as smokes get out of her ears.

It's been minutes that they leave Coffee Barrier Rink and rode a taxi…until now.

"Aww, don't be like that," Sara sweat-dropped.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss but where are you heading?" The taxi driver asked.

"We're heading to Hamilton Hotel," Ami replied rapidly.

"What?! You're even the one who protested that we shouldn't stay there!" Sara exclaimed.

"It's the only familiar place. We don't have a choice."

**Rehearsal Room in Kaleido Stage**

"If I see those girls again, I'll be ready for a fight," Maya said as she thinks about Ami and Sara and their little 'conversation' awhile ago at Coffee Barrier Rink.

"Look, Maya," Layuri sweat-dropped, "You don't know the people yet, and you picked up a fight…"

"They're the one who pick up a fight, Layuri!" Maya exclaimed.

"If I spotted them again, hmph! I'll show them the real Maya Oswald."

Layuri H. Killian, Maya's best friend, is sickly worried about Maya. Maya is always tough and brave but in this case, she is worried. Layuri H. Killian is Yue H. Killian's twin sister and Mr. Yuri Killian and Mrs. Layla Hamilton-Killian's daughter. Layuri sometimes was mistaken that she's Layla Hamilton-Killian because her physical appearance is identical to her mother's. Layuri met Maya when they were introduced to each other by their parents and Layuri is the only person who understands Maya better than Maya's parents and her brother.

Just then, a knock disturbs the two.

"Come in," Maya said calmly.

When the door was opened, there spotted Miami and Kei.

"Miami! Kei! What are you doing here?" Layuri and Maya asked.

"Well, we're going to have a meeting in the stage for the show tonight. C'mon, they don't want us to be late." Miami said as she and the others get out of the rehearsal room.

Miami Sunshina G. Robbins and Kennedy Ivan (or Kei for short) G. Robbins are the twin children of Ken Robbins and Mia Guillem-Robbins. Miami is look alike her mother while Kei is look alike with his father. Both of them are Maya's good friends and sometimes, these two will cause trouble because of their friends.

**Hamilton Hotel…**

"Thank you for the key," Ami thanked the woman at the counter where they can receive their key for their room.

"Wow, we lose two hundred dollars just for a single room." Ami said as she cries like an expression of 'my-goodness-the-world-will-end-without-money'.

Then, Ami and Sara get inside the room.

"My GOD!!!" Ami and Sara were surprised to see their room. Actually, every room in Hamilton Hotel is marvelous and rich-looking.

They jump on the beds and go crazy.

"This has to be a dream!" Ami exclaimed.

"Then I'll wake you up!!!" Sara said as the tow of them started to tickle each other. Just then, a knock disturbed them. Sara gets out of the bed and opens the door.

"Visitors in room #396. It's nice to meet you," Mr. Hamilton, the owner of Hamilton Hotel, said.

"Oh, Mr. Hamilton! It's nice to see you!!" Sara bowed down before him (Layla and Yuri are there!!!).

"Who's on the door ...whoa!" Ami was cut off when Sara pushed her head for a bow.

"No, it's okay. No need for you girls to bow down." Mr. Hamilton said.

"We just want to get your names," Layla Hamilton –ahem, excuse me- Layla Hamilton-Killian said.

"Names? No problem my name is Ami Higorashi and my friend here," Ami said as she lets Sara stand up, "This is Sara Naegino."

'_Ami Higorashi and Sara Naegino?'_ Layla and Yuri remembered that ten years ago, this Ami and Sara were here too with their mothers.

"Ami Higorashi and Sara Naegino. Okay, here you go!" Layla said as she listed the names of Ami and Sara and gives them two tickets for…the Kaleido Stage show?!

"My god, Sara…we have TTTTIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKKEEEETTTTTSSSSS!!!!!!" Ami said cheerfully.

"So, see you tonight, girls," Yuri said as they leaved and moved to the next room.

**Kaleido Stage-stage-after the meeting**

"You've met this Ami and Sara before?" Yuri asked Layla. They were talking about Ami Higorashi and Sara Naegino in their conversation.

"Yeah, like almost ten years ago when Layuri is still 6. I remembered that Sora came back here in Cape Mary with Manami and two kids and those kids were Ami Higorashi and Sara Naegino."

"Would it be possible that Sara is Leon's daughter?"

"I guess so," Layla responded, "But I'm not sure about this. In this case, maybe Sara doesn't know who her father is."

"What? Why didn't Sora tell her?" Yuri asked.

"You know Sora very well, Yuri, and so do I. She doesn't want her daughter to know that her father has tricked and betrayed them for having May as his wife."

"But somehow, I'm sure Sora will reveal the truth when we found her, but how?"

Layla and Yuri think very carefully. This is a very serious situation, especially that Leon doesn't know about anything of these. Yuri knows how Leon felt because he, too, is a father of twins. When he knew that Sora told Layla about this, he really would feel the same way as Leon's if Yue was given to another couple. Layuri and Yue are Layla and Yuri's treasures. They are very important and special for the Killian couple. But why will Sora give up Leo to May and Leon?

"Any idea?" Layla asked.

"I guess we should ask some details…"

"…details that may lead in tracking Sora,"

**Hamilton Hotel-room #396-5:30 p.m.**

Knock.

"Coming!" Sara said as she hops while wearing her other sock.

"Mrs. Killian! What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Uhm, I'm just here to ask you questions," Layla said.

"My god, Mrs. Killian. I'm not worthy to be interviewed by you who is a some kinda superstar,"

"I know, but I want answers from you Sara. Answers that can lead in finding my friend,"

"Your friend?" Sara asked.

"And that friend of mine… is your mother,"

There was complete silence and Sara let Layla get inside the room. Layla sits on a sofa and Sara sits on a couch.

"Mrs. Killian, you can start asking now but before that, can you explain to me how you and my mother became friends?"

Layla stared at Sara, "Sora Naegino was a trying-hard girl at first images of the past when Sora appeared in Kaleido Stage appear in Layla's mind but then, I gradually knew her true attitude. She was a cheerful and happy teenager. She does things that made her think that everything's going to be alright. She performed the Legendary Act with me that caused my shoulder injury while training in Grand Canyon. But I can compare her happiness with her sadness,"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Forget about it. My answer for that question will be prevail later. So, have you met your **father** or even had a clue about who he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him. But mother always says to me that my…my father has tricked her by having another woman,"

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, but she told me she has a boyfriend before. But she didn't even tell me something about her boyfriend, even a single statement."

"I see. What's your mother's occupation now?"

"An Acrobatics teacher in an acrobatics school somewhere here in Cape Mary but I really don't know where that school is located,"

"Didn't you ask your mother?"

"Well, I know her job but she and Ami's mother left both of us in Japan and accept the job as Acrobatic teachers. Every month, mom and Mrs. Manami Higorashi always send money for Ami and I."

"I see. Have you ever seen your mother so sad?"

"I still can remember that time. Someone was calling for her over the phone and I was the one who answer it. He is a friend of mom and he is here in Cape Mary and when that time the guy called mom, I saw mother crying,"

"I also saw Sora so sad when she was still staying in Kaleido Dorm as an acrobat," Layla said.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, well, it's about 'love-life' stuff, you know. It's between her and her boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend. It was a little thing for the guy but for Sora, it was a big deal and big burden for her. She couldn't believe that a boyfriend of 2 years will trick her in having a secret relationship with another woman,"

"Do you have any idea who this boyfriend of mom and the secret lover?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's not the right time to tell you, Sara. Actually, I know who you father is," Layla said.

Sara was surprised. She really couldn't believe that Layla knew who her father is.

"And that's not all. I'm going to give you some details about your family. You have a twin brother, Sara,"

"What? How can this be?" Sara asked.

"Your brother is with your father right now. When you and your twin brother were born, Sora came here in Cape Mary to give your brother to your father. But I don't know that reason why. Do you have any picture of your mother with a guy or something like that?"

"Actually, Mrs. Killian, she won't let me see her pictures."

"Why not, Sara?"

"I have no idea. But I sneaked up a picture of her and Mr. Leon Oswald. They were close together and the background of their picture was Kaleido Stage. When mom got the picture, I asked her about her relationship with Mr. Oswald but she replied me with 'We are just friends'."

"Oh, really," Layla said.

"I mean, I don't get it," Sara said, "This question really turns me crazy: why does she unwant me to know about my father?"

"Maybe for some reason," Layla said. Then, she looked at her watch, "Oh dear, it's barely late. Why won't I just fetch you and Ami?"

"Ami is not here. She's in Coffee Barrier Rink,"

"For what?" Layla asked.

"Applying a job. Actually, we only have a few dollars left, that's why she's applying. I'm going to apply tomorrow,"

"I see. Can you contact her and wait for us outside Coffee Barrier Rink?" Layla asked.

"Uhm, okay,"

**Coffee Barrier Rink-5:45 p.m.**

"Hey, Ami!!" Sara waves her hands to Ami as she inhales the air outside Layla's car's window.

"There you are, guys!!" Ami said as she opens the passenger seat door.

"So, we're heading to Kaleido Stage already?" Ami asked Layla and Sara (Layla is seated in the driver's seat and Sara on the front seat).

"Well, yeah," Sara said, "So, were you accepted?"

"I'm super exhausted. I mean, those stupid and creepy bosses were so…grr!!! I really wanted to break those figurines down for not accepting me. They need a high school graduate,"

"Oh yeah, we aren't graduated yet in high school," Sara said sadly.

"Why not?" Layla came in conversation.

"We were drop out of school after finishing third year because of lack of tuition payments. The fees are getting higher and higher every year, and mom and Mrs. Higorashi couldn't send enough money because their jobs are only teachers, not like those domestic helpers," Sara explained briefly.

"I can help you with that," Layla said.

"By finishing high school?" Sara asked.

"By finding a job?" Ami asked.

"Actually, my plan is that I'll let both of you finish high school but since you lack money, I can give you job. Which of the two will you take?"

"School!" "Job!" Sara (she said school) and Ami (she said Job) exclaimed together.

There was no response from Layla. There was a complete silence. Just then, Layla begins to speak, "I'll let both of you study in Kaleido Academy. It's just near Kaleido Stage. And I'll ask Kennedy that you'll have part-time jobs as performers in Kaleido Stage every weeknights and whole-day job in weekends. Deal?"

"Well, it's better than we expected," Sara told Ami and Ami nodded. Then both of them agreed.

**Kaleido Stage-5:55 p.m.**

"These are your seats," Layla said as she let the girls sit in their seats.

"So, I hope you'll enjoy the show," Layla said.

**Kaleido Stage-backstage-5:58 p.m.**

"So, I wanted you to give your best, Maya, okay?" May said.

"Okay, mom, don't worry, I'll give my best for tonight's show,"

Everyone is getting ready for their show 'Romeo & Juliet'. Actually, how can siblings be lovers? At first, Maya and Leo don't want this but it's the only way to improve their careers. Leo, who was standing by a corner, was just watching his sister and mother being so good together. Well, Leo doesn't care, as long as Maya is happy. I wish I have another sister rather than her, he thought. Well, it's true that he has another sister by the father's side but he doesn't know.

"Why are you still there, Leo? Come on, the show is about to start," Leon said.

Leo ignored him and just goes.

**Kaleido Stage-stage-6:00 p.m.**

The show started.

Maya and Leo appeared and have their ballet intro. Maya was magnificent with her glittering white-and-lavender costume (her dress is color light lavender, and the laces, sequins, decorations, etc. are white). Leo, on the other hand, is super handsome in his lavender-and-white costume (his costume is color white while the laces, sequins, decorations, etc. are lavender). Both of them performed En Pointe on stage as the other performers came in scene as the script says. Then, when Maya and Leo both exited in different directions, the trapezes were brought down and as they hang, some violet and white petals fall to the stage and Leo and Maya begin to perform by using the trapezes.

"Hey, that's…that's…that's the, humph!!" Ami was cut off when Sara covers her mouth to avoid noise.

Sara, too, noticed that the two performers performing the En Pointe were the people they met in Coffee Barrier Rink. She just observed and realized that as performers, you have to be concentrating and focusing on your moves as what the script says.

On the other side of the audience, there were two ladies, familiar ladies, were watching the show, too. I bet that when Ami and Sara will spot in these two ladies, they're going to have the greatest shock of their lives because these women are none other than…

"Hey, **Sora**! Can I go to the bathroom first?" Manami asked Sora.

"You may, you may, just don't disturb me watching this," Sora said as she agreed that Manami will go to the bathroom.

Manami goes out of the arena to search for the bathroom.

While Manami was away, Leon was watching the show…and the audience from above the stage…the place where we got Sora and pull her down to perform on a show of Romeo & Juliet. Suddenly, he spotted two familiar ladies but both identical to Sora. The first lady had short crimson hair (the length is that the hair ended up in the neck and this is Sora) and the other lady had long crimson hair (that is Sara). What is the significance of these two ladies with the same faces as Sora's?

Leon wiggles his head to avoid Sora's memory inside him. But every time he avoids Sora in his mind, the more he avoids Sophie. Of course, Sora was called by Leon by the name of Sophie.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. It's nearly 8:20 p.m. that the show will end up by 8:30. And the final scene is for Leo and Maya. Leon and May could still remember the time of their final scene. May and Leo were performing and swinging in the trapezes and they have the same routines as what May and Leon did…well, a lot the same. Leo spotted the girl who, should we say, saved his life from Maya's scolding in Coffee Barrier Rink. He jumps off of the trapeze and everyone was shocked. He climbs on the stairs towards the seat were Sara is sitting.

Just then, Leo grabbed her wrist and he ran with her but Sara protested in the middle of their run.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked as Leo grabs her wrists painfully and forcefully.

"I want you to **perform with me**. Whether you like it or not, you're going with me!" Leo said as he and Sara reached the trapeze and there they started performing while Maya was there very shocked and surprised.

Just then, Sora and Manami were shocked.

"Hey, Sora! That's Sara, right?" Manami said.

"So it means that Sara and Ami have arrived from Japan." Sora said.

Then, Leon, May and Sora remembered the scene. That scene is the same thing that is happening now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Leo, but I have to go." Sara said as she 'escapes' from Leo and moves to another trapeze but Leo followed after her.

"Leo, please leave me alone!" Sara said angrily as she tries to get out of the arena by using the trapezes but still, Leo is following her.

'_What does he want from my daughter?'_ Sora asked herself. She imagines her and Leon performing onstage 20 years ago. But she really wanted to ask him why he did that. Sora stares upon the performers and she remembers something about Leo…something about Leo…

**Flashback-15 yrs. ago (2008)-Kaleido Stage lobby**

"I really miss her," Leon told Yuri and Ken. The men were having a conversation with each other inside the lobby of Kaleido Stage. They were talking about Sora, who just left Kaleido Stage last year for Japan…and for ignoring Leon. May was the first person to know that Sora was pregnant and was carrying twins that are Leon's children. But when Leon knew that May was pregnant with his child, May revealed to Leon and to everyone that Sora has children that is also Leon's.

"We all do," Ken said.

"When will she come back?" Yuri asked both Leon and Ken.

"According to Mia, when she called Sora all away to Japan, Sora might come back after 5 years or something like that," Ken replied.

"I hope she'll come back…oh!" Leon said and when the word 'oh' came out of his mouth, he saw a girl carrying a child walking in the middle of the snowstorm. He was enlightened by the image of the mother and the child. He got and wore his jacket and got outside of Kaleido Stage going to the lady carrying the child.

"Hey, Leon! Where are you going?" Yuri and Ken called Leon but he still ran away towards the lady.

As soon as he neared the lady and the lady stared back at her, tears came down from their eyes. As Yuri and Ken got out, they kept silent as they watched the scene.

"S-Sora?" Leon said.

"L-Leon…what a surprise…" Sora said calmly. But she was cut off with her sentence when Leon hugged her.

"I miss you so much, Sora," Leon said as joyful tears came out from his violet eyes but he sees that Sora's tears are full of sadness.

"What's wrong? Don't you miss me?" Leon asked quietly.

"Of course I miss you, Leon, but…"

There was an empty silence. Leon felt the burden in Sora's heart. It's like that there is something, or someone, she should sacrifice in order to make Leon happy.

"…I won't be staying longer. I…I am just here to…to…," Sora cried quietly but in her heart was a big burden, "…to give you my child, Leon,"

"But I thought they were twins,"

"They are twins, Leon, but I'm going to give you the boy……maybe it's the last remembrance I'm going to give you. I think we won't see each other again…"

Leon's tears became sadness and despair.

"…goodbye, Leon,"

**Back to present-2023-Kaleido Stage-stage**

"…Leon…" Sora said as tears came down to her cheeks.

"Sora? What's wrong with you?" Manami asked Sora.

"I…" Sora said but there was something that makes everyone surprised. There was a sound of a gun.

"Sara!!" Sora cried but, halleluiah (praise the Lord), Leo and Sara ignored it by escaping and hang on another trapeze so the gun won't hit both of them and everyone stared at the direction on where the sound of the gun came from. There were policemen and they chased the suspect. Right now, Sora is happy that Sara…and Leo are safe.

**Tbc…**

I am creating the 12th chapter of 'A Dream to Fulfill' and it will be submitted with the 11th chapter because, I'm so unlucky, the mouse controller is ruined! Urg! It's even our Sembreak (semester break) and I have all the time surfing the Net but **big thanks** to my stupid mouse I couldn't submit my fictions fast. Anyway, R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second chapter!!! Wee!!!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine…

FLASHBACK

"_Sara!!" Sora cried but, halleluiah (praise the Lord), Leo and Sara ignored it by escaping and hang on another trapeze so the gun won't hit both of them and everyone stared at the direction on where the sound of the gun came from. There were policemen and they chased the suspect. Right now, Sora is happy that Sara…and Leo are safe._

…

_Slap._

"Were you **crazy**, Leo?" May scolded Leo as Maya gave a hidden evil smile, "You **took** that **girl** to perform onstage but **look** at what you've **done**: you and that girl nearly **died** with that bullet!"

"I know, Mom, but…"

"But what? Huh, don't tell me, Leo,"-looking at Leon-"You're going to do the same as your **father did** several years ago…"

"What?" Maya and Leo asked.

"N-nothing. I'm disappointed on you, Leo, and you know me when I'm **angry**," May scolded Leo with her loudest voice.

"That's what you always do to me when I create mistakes! Scold this, scold that! You **NEVER **change! I don't **know** my **mother anymore**! But maybe you're not my mother. But that'll be a silly statement. **THIS IS THE NOT THE FAMILY I'VE BEEN WANTED!!!**"

"**SHUT UP, LEO!!!**" May exclaimed as she slaps Leo again.

"**Stop it, May!**" Leon defenses 'his' son. May and Maya see Leon's anger in his eyes. May really blames Sora. If she hasn't given her child to them, this wouldn't happen.

"You two are such the same!!" May said. To avoid the fight, Leo left.

…

"Sara, wait!"

"Sara…"

"WHAT?" Sara exclaimed as Leo grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry, Sara…"

"Oh…about that? It's nothing, Leo, nothing for **you**! For me, the gun **almost scared me to death! You know we almost DIED there in the STAGE!!!**"

"Sara, I know that I committed a mistake but…"

"But what? You're going to drag me from my seat and perform with you onstage again? I don't think so,"

"Sara, please, let me explain…"

"You don't have to explain, Leo! **I SAW and HEARD your explanation! Why don't you just tell me that you want to me to DIE for your vengeance for your sister because I SCOLDED HER!**"

"Well, well, well," Maya said as she interrupted the scene, "Look who's talking: the girl who told me to be **nice **to other people,"

"Maya, step out of this," Leo said.

"No, I won't. I want to hear the **bitter** words from that **girl**!" Maya said.

"Why you…" Sara said as she begins to quarrel her but it looks like that Maya is not affected. Leo stopped her by blocking the way but Sara always moves. Then, when Maya gave her an evil look, Sara stopped with anger in her eyes, saying, "**You OSWALDS are the WORST persons I've ever MET!**" Sara ran and Ami followed.

…

"You shouldn't have followed her, Leo!" Maya said (they're in their room). Leo kept silent.

"Leo, you should know that that **girl** is a **big trouble** for **you**!" Maya said.

"I just don't understand why **you are like MOM who always WANTS me to IGNORE THAT GIRL!**"

"I didn't say that you have to avoid her but…"

"Don't make any excuses. Your statements are related to the topic…"

"Just SHUT UP, LEO!"

Behind the door, May and Leon were listening. They are disappointed to hear their children fighting over a new girl. May, who was angry about their 'son', moves away but Leon grabbed her arm and they have a conversation. But May didn't stare at him.

"I know that Leo is a burden to you but…"

"Leon, just stop talking about it. I'm getting sick over that topic,"

"Don't **say** that, May!"

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, **he is NOT MY SON**!"

Behind the door, Maya and Leo were quiet as they hear their parents fighting but they continued. Back to business:

"**May, SHUT UP! **I know you **want** him, May, so don't say that!"

"Me? Want **him**? **Oh, GIVE me a BREAK, Leon! When did I LIKE YOUR SON? I NEVER SAID THAT I LIKE HIM!!!**"

"May, please…"

"There's one person who's going to be blamed and that's none other than Sora!"

Maya and Leo stopped fighting as they heard Sora's name.

"May, don't put Sora into this,"

"Why **wouldn't** I? **She's the one who gave to you your son with HER**!! And I almost forgot that it's also **your fault**! **If you haven't love that WOMAN, this WOULDN'T HAPPEN**!"

"May, STOP IT!"

"I **WON'T** AND I **NEVER** WILL! **I REGRET THE DAY THAT YOU AND SORA HAVE CHILDREN**!!!"

"**MAY!**"

"**You're defending that woman? GO ON! I DON'T care! GO ON! I know that you still LOVE her that's why you're acting like that! DON'T FOOL ME, LEON!!**"

_Dingdong._

The doorbell rang and that kept from May and Leon from fighting. May fixes herself and goes to the door. And there stood Layla.

"Layla? What are you doing here?"

"I heard your **fight** so I just rang later that I usually came here,"

"Oh…"

"May I come in? I just want to talk to Leo about…"

"He's asleep,"

"Just for a moment?" Layla said.

Silence.

"Okay. I'll call him. Just wait by the living room,"

…

It's a very disturbing early morning in Cape Mary…well, that's what Sara feel right now.

"Hey, Sara, wake up!" Ami shakes Sara, who is on bed covered with her blanket.

"Noo, I wanna shlip…" (No, I want to sleep) Sara replied.

"Sara, it's already late, and remember, that we still have to apply, take the test and enroll in Kaleido Academy and get ourselves as performers, remember? Now"-she takes off the blanket-"get out of the blanket and get ready,"

"Why do you have to disturb me?"

"My gosh, Sara, I didn't disturb you with your 13-hour sleep,"

"What?"

"Nothing! Just get ready and I'll be waiting,"

…

"Sara! What took you so long????" Ami shouted.

"Sorry! I was looking for my wallet. You know that our room is…well…_messy_…"

"Oh, forget about the room! We have to go to this Kaleido Academy thing!" Ami said as she grabs Sara. Sara just sweat-dropped as Ami waves for a taxi.

**KALEIDO ACADEMY**

There is a very long line formed outside the Principal's office. Well, these people are obviously going to apply and take the entrance test for the second semester for Kaleido Academy. Sara and Ami are lazily standing on the line, waiting for their turn.

"This is harder than I thought," Ami commented and Sara nodded.

"Higorashi Ami," A girl in pigtails called.

"Yeah, yeah, coming…huh?" Ami suddenly awaken when she saw the girl.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Sara asked.

"Hey, you're one of the friends during the Coffee Barrier Rink Screaming Case," Ami jokingly and seriously said.

'_Is she nuts? It's like that that was a detective case,'_ Sara thought.

"Hey….it's you _again_?!?!?!?!" The girl said.

"Miami, I need the next girl!" The principal called.

"Ah…yes, ma'am!" Miami said as Ami walked inside the office. While waiting, Miami took a little interview on Sara.

"And you were her friend, right? And the one who scolded Maya…right?" Miami begins to ask.

"Uh…yeah…" Sara answered.

"I see…" Miami said, "Are you alright?"

Sara cocked her head on the side as if she was amused. Why would a friend of their **archenemy **be worried on the other side?

"I-I'm fine…"

"Actually, if Maya have hurt you, or maybe Leo, I'll be the one to apologize to you for them. I'm sorry,"

"N-no…it's fine, actually!"

"No, they did a mistake and I want to apologize for that,"

"It's okay, Mia…"

"…mi. Miami Robbins."

"Hi, Miami!"

"Uhm…Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to…uhm…bother your private info but is it true that you're the daughter of the True Kaleido Star…" Miami's sentence wasn't continued when Maya and some girls stared at both of them (the other people in the line are busy doing their business) "…I mean, _ex_-True Kaleido Star Sora Naegino?"

'_Good girl, Miami,'_ Maya thought as she and the other girls walked away.

"Well, my mom's name is Sora Naegino but she didn't tell me that she was once a Kaleido Star,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you about her _past_…"

"Her what?"

"Her past. Maybe something happened when she was still the Kaleido Star in Kaleido Stage,"

"Maybe," Sara said, trying to think.

"Oh well, I have to go to Kaleido Stage. I still have **work** to do with my brother,"

"Work?" Sara asked.

"Oh yeah," Miami turned back, "I am too a performer in Kaleido Stage together with my brother. Okay, so see you around!"

"Okay, bye!" Both girls waved bye-bye.

Then, to Sara's surprise, Ami got out of the room.

"So, how's the interview?"

"It's okay, but I have to answer these booklets right now," Ami said carrying four booklets.

"Four booklets? I thought it is only three," Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know this is **Kaleido Academy** and not just any school. The subjects that are needed to be answered are Math, Science, English Language, and Acrobatics,"

"Acrobatics? That's a **hard subject**!" Sara panicked.

"True! Very true!" Ami panicked and then whispered, "The principal said that **no one** got a grade above 85 in this subject except to the Oswalds."

"Oh my God!"

"It's kinda like Physical Education but you have to…you know, still answer some written exams plus, your grade for each period in the two semesters will depend on your role in a Kaleido Stage performance!"

"Really?"

"You know, you're lucky you're a daughter of an acrobat!"

"But mom told me she's not an acrobat!"

"Okay, whatever! It's your turn. I'll be in the library answering these booklets!"

"But you don't know where the library is,"

"Don't worry! I'll ask direction!"

"Okay,"

…

"Naegino Sara, eh?" The principal said looking at Sara's application student form.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"You know, little girl, your family name reminds me of someone,"

"Someone? Who?"

"Well," The principal said as she took off her eyeglasses and touched her short dandelion hair.

"Hey…you're…you are…" Sara is surprised, "You're **Sarah Dupont-Eido**, right?!"

"You're right, little girl. I'm the principal here…and the owner of the school. My husband, Kalos Eido, gave the academy to me."

"My God! I couldn't believe that I have met the mother of the owner of the Ramen Restaurant in Kyoto!"

"Oh, so you're **from Japan**,"

"Yeah," Sara said and she reminded Sarah about the 'someone-who-Sarah-familiarize-when-she-knew-the-family-name-of-Sara', "Uhm, Mrs. Eido, who is that someone you're talking about?"

"Oh, in your application form," Sarah said as she opens a drawer from a shelf with the title 'M-N' in the family name and searches for a folder, "Your only parent is Ms. Sora Naegino, right?"

"Right," Sara said and was surprised as she saw the profile folder of her own mother from the hands of Sarah.

"Profile Folder no. 5: Sora Naegino…what does this mean?"

"Open it…" Sarah said. As soon as Sara opened the folder, she reads on the information and she sees the rank of the performer:

**Rank in Kaleido Stage:** Kaleido Star for about five and half years; Dance Partner of Leon Oswald

"She was once a Kaleido Star?" Sara asked and Sarah nodded.

"But how come? She didn't tell me about this," Sara said as she reads more. Sarah sits back on her chair.

"Actually, Sara, I knew that you hunger to know more about your father and I…"

"You knew about my father, Mrs. Sarah? Oh my God! That's great!" Sara said happily.

"But I can't tell you now," Sarah said gloomily, "Sora told us before she left us…"

_**Flashback: fifteen years ago**_

"_Please, promise me," Sora said to Sarah, Mia, Anna, May, Rosetta, Marion, Jonathan and Ken, "When the time comes that my child/ren will come here and ask about the father, please tell that you know who the father is and tell that it is not the right time to tell you, okay?" Sora said sadly._

"_We promised that," Sarah said._

**Back to Present**

"Oh…but why doesn't she want me to know about my father?"

"Actually…maybe because he betrayed her deeply and she doesn't want to let you know that he is betraying her."

"Really?" Sara said.

"But back to the interview…"

**Hours later…Hamilton Hotel**

"My God, I wish my score will be a large one in each booklet!!!!" Ami prayed. As Ami creates noises on her 'grades' on the booklets, Sara gets confused on her family situation.

"Hey, Sara," Ami said as she noticed Sara so quiet, "What's gotten into you?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Sara replied.

"Hmm…what's wrong, girl? It seems that you have some problems,"

"Huh? N-no!"

Just then, a knock disturbs the two girls.

"Come in," Sara and Ami both said. Then, the door opens and there stands Layla.

"Mrs. Killian!" Ami said, "What a surprise!"

"Surprise indeed. Sarah just sent me your scores on your tests," Layla said.

"R-really?! Oh, letmeseeletmeseeletmesee!!!" Ami longed.

"O-okay," Layla sweat-dropped as she handed to Ami her paper, "Yippee!!!" Ami jumped for joy.

"Here is yours, Sara," Layla said as she handed to Sara her paper.

**Ami's paper:**

**MATH**

**Overall Score:** 698

**Total Test Score:** 750

**Quality Index:** Above Average

**SCIENCE**

**Overall Score:** 623

**Total Test Score:** 700

**Quality Index:** Superior

**ENGLISH LANGUAGE**

**Overall Score:** 500

**Total Test Score:** 750

**Quality Index:** High Average

**ACROBATICS**

**Overall Score: **450

**Total Test Score: **700

**Quality Index:** Above Average

**OVERALL IMPACT:** 84

**PASSED THE EXAMINATION**

"I-I p-passed???" Ami asked Layla surprisingly and Layla nodded.

"Yehey!!!" Ami jumped on her bed happily and sees her grades again.

**Sara's paper:**

**MATH**

**Overall Score: **749

**Total Test Score:** 750

**Quality Index: **Excellent

**SCIENCE**

**Overall Score: **687

**Total Test Score: **700

**Quality Index: **Excellent

**ENGLISH LANGUAGE:**

**Overall Score:** 721

**Total Test Score: **750

**Quality Index:** Superior

**ACROBATICS:**

**Overall Score: **700

**Total Test Score: **700

**Quality Index: **Excellent

**OVERALL IMPACT: **98

**PASSED THE EXAMINATION**

"OMG, Sara! You got a perfect score in Acrobatics! Way to go, Sara!!!" Ami congratulates Sara happily.

"And that proves that you are really a daughter of a Kaleido Star," Layla said.

"Yeah…I think so,"

"So, why don't we celebrate??"

"Okay, but…okay…here," Layla discontinued her sentence as she handed to each of them a thousand dollars.

"A thousand **dollars**???" Sara and Ami are surprised.

"Well, that'll be enough for your school needs and your allowances," Layla smiled.

"But, Mrs. Killian," Ami said as she stares at her thousand dollar bill, "This is a big amount. How can we pay you back?"

"By learning in the school and performing well on Kaleido Stage. I want you girls to be on the high supporting or main roles in the productions for your test. It's for your own good. By the way, I already paid Sarah for your fees and stuff, don't worry. So, see you all around," Layla goes out of the room.

"I can't believe this," Ami said as she stares back her money.

"Yeah…me, too," Sara said as she stares at hers.

**Kaleido Academy: January 2, 2024**

"So, we'll have new students here in this class?" Maya asked Miami, her seatmate, inside the classroom A-1.

"Yeah," Miami said, _'And I wish that'll be Sara and Ami,'_

"I mean, only the greatest kids around the school in first year are welcomed in this class," Maya said.

"Well, I'm still the girl with the highest overall impact," Maya boasted as she stares at her examination paper when she took the entrance test last August 1, 2023.

**Maya's paper:**

**MATH**

**Overall Score: **739

**Total Test Score:** 750

**Quality Index: **Excellent

**SCIENCE**

**Overall Score: **621

**Total Test Score: **700

**Quality Index: **Superior

**ENGLISH LANGUAGE:**

**Overall Score:** 721

**Total Test Score: **750

**Quality Index:** Superior

**ACROBATICS:**

**Overall Score: **650

**Total Test Score: **700

**Quality Index: **Superior

**OVERALL IMPACT: **95

**PASSED THE EXAMINATION**

"But, Maya," Sharlene, one of the girls with Maya last year when Sara and Ami took the examination, said, "We don't know that there's somebody who has higher grades than you have right now,"

"Don't try to insult me, Sharlene," Maya said.

"But, it can be true," Greta, another girl, said, "Even though you're candidate for valedictorian, there's somebody else who is also a candidate. We don't know that the new classmates of ours can be candidates,"

"Shut up, Greta!" Maya screamed.

"Girls, why don't you just go back to your seats??" Miami sweat-dropped, trying to calm Maya.

"Good morning, class," Sarah came inside the classroom with two other students.

"Good morning, Principal Sarah Eido," The girls and boys greeted.

"You may take your seats," Sarah said.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," They said as they sit down.

"Right now you'll have two new students for this semester. I'll introduce to you these two. This is Higorashi Ami and this is Naegino Sara,"

"You?!" Maya was surprised.

"You again?!" Ami was, too, surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Maya asked angrily.

"Duh, miss elder-sister-to-Leo," Ami said teasingly, "We are studying here. Can't you see we are bringing bags and wearing the school's respective uniforms for girls in high school? Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh you…" Maya was stopped by Miami by grabbing her.

"Looks like you girls have met before," Sarah smiled.

"YES!" Ami and Maya replied to Sarah.

"Look, I want you girls to proceed to your seats now. Ami, you sit beside Sharlene,"

'_Yes! At last, I'm going to have a new seatmate!'_ Sharlene thought.

"And Sara, you seat beside Leo,"

Everyone was shocked when they knew that Leo's seatmate is the new Sara Naegino.

"I object, Mrs. Principal!" Maya said, "A filthy and worthless girl like her can't be my brother's seatmate!"

"Maya…"

"And besides, she is just going to disturb him in his concentration during classes,"

"Maya…"

"And…"

"Maya OSWALD!" Sarah said, "It's my decision. I respect your suggestion but it's my decision for her to sit with Leo. Go now, Sara," Sara nodded and goes to the vacant seat at the left side of Leo.

"That'll be all," Sarah said and suddenly turns back, "And one thing. Maya,"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you in detention,"

"What?!"

'_Hahaha…she deserves it!'_ Ami thought with a hidden evil grin.

**Later at Lunch Time**

"Did you see her face? You actually got her, Sara!" Ami laughed.

"Take it easy, Ami," Sara sweat-dropped, "Actually, I feel sorry for her,"

"You shouldn't be! You know that she had hurt you and you should take revenge!" Ami said while eating.

"I know but taking revenge is a bad thing," Sara reminded Ami.

"It isn't, in your case," Ami said.

"Well…"

"You're Sara, right?" A voice of a man was heard by both girls.

"L-Leo!" Ami and Sara greeted.

"I just want to say sorry to you, Sara,"

"For what? Oh…about your sister? It's okay…"

"Well, I'm suppose to apologize to you for two things…that's one thing,"

"What's the other?" Sara asked.

"Uhm…I'm done with my food. I'll catch you up in the classroom, okay, Sara?" Ami said as she left them alone.

"Uhm…about the gun incident…"

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have shouted in front of you,"

"So…friends?" Leo asked as he held his hand, ready for a handshake.

"Friends," Sara replied and interlaces her hand together with his and they gave each other a handshake.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to the comments on the previous chapters! I so love them all! Anyway, this basically the third chapter of the story so, if you want to review, you may, but honestly, I don't accept flames…just advices can be…

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine, but I own some 'other characters' (check my profile for the list of 'other characters' I own.

"_Uhm…about the gun incident…"_

"_Oh, it's nothing. I think I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have shouted in front of you,"_

"_So…friends?" Leo asked as he held his hand, ready for a handshake._

"_Friends," Sara replied and interlaces her hand together with his and they gave each other a handshake._

…

"So, how's the friendship reunion with Leo?" Ami asked Sara as they walked along the streets towards Hamilton Hotel.

"What do you mean my 'friendship reunion'? We just became **friends**, that's all," Sara replied.

"Oh…now that you're **friends** with Leo, I warned you to be careful with that monstrous Maya Oswald!"

"M-monstrous? You've got to be kidding me! She's just a girl, Ami. A **girl**, don't you get it?" Sara said.

"**Dangerous** girl, that is," Ami interrupted as she blocked Sara's way by talking blablabla…

"Ami…"

"She even placed us to shame as Mrs. Eido introduced us to them,"

"Ami…"

"And you know, some people think that she's the **queen** of the world, and I absolutely don't think that she's one…"

"Ami…"

"And besides, she's nothing but a second rate trying hard copycat!"

"AMI!"

"WHAT!" Ami shouted back. Just then, Sara pointed to something or someone behind Ami as Ami turned back.

"You're in big trouble…" Sara whispered to Ami as Ami stayed frozen with shock.

"Hmm…copycat, eh? I think I knew that you are watching Philippine movies, especially Lackluster Star," Maya said (note: Sharlene and Greta are with her), "I knew that movie. A friend of dad gave me a copy with a translation in English. And excuse me, FYI, Ami, I am not a copycat. Who do you think **copied** the line in Lackluster Star, hm? Excuse me," Maya said as she walks with Sharlene and Greta as she bumped Ami.

"Oh you bi…"

"Don't say the word, Ami," Sara reminded.

"That girl. Someday, I'll get my hands on her!"

"Oh, and by the way," Maya turned back to Ami, "Thanks a lot for the detention,"

"No problem," Ami said angrily.

**-Hamilton Hotel-**

_Krrrrnnnngggg._

"Good evening, this is the Hamilton Hotel. How can I help you?" The counter lady of the Hamilton Hotel asked to the girl on the phone.

"_I just want to know if there are persons staying in your hotel with the names Higorashi Ami and Naegino Sara,"_

"Higorashi Ami and Naegino Sara, hmm……" The lady said as she searches the names in the record book.

"Well, there are and they are staying in room 396,"

"_May I at least talk to them?"_

"Okay," The counter lady said as she held herself to the button in which the girl on the phone will talk to Ami and Sara in their phone in their room.

**Hamilton Hotel Room #396**

_Krrrrrnnnnnnggggg!_

"Sara, the phone!!" Ami shouted as she wears her pajamas inside the C.R.

"Yeah, coming!" Sara said as she ran towards the phone which is found in a table near the door.

"Hello?"

"_Hello…Sara?"_

"M-mom?! Is that you?" Sara asked.

"_Why, you really recognize my voice, dear,"_

"Oh my God, mom, are you and Mrs. Higorashi fine?"

"_Oh yeah, we're both fine. I knew that you both will stay in Hamilton Hotel. We've search almost 20 hotels in Cape Mary. Good thing I remember this hotel,"_

"Hey, Sara! Who's on the phone?" Ami asked from the C.R.

"Oh, it's mom, Ami!"

"What?!" Ami ran towards Sara and gets the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Naegino?"

"_Ami? Is that you?"_

"Why, yes, Ms. Naegino! It's I indeed!"

"_Why, even though you recognize my voice, I still don't recognize yours. Hehehe…it's been years,"_

"Hey, Ami! Give me the phone!"

"Why do you care?"

"Hey, she's my mom, you know!"

"Okay, okay," Ami said as she gives Ami the phone, "Just remind me if mom wants to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay. Hello, mom?"

"_Oh, I'm still here…by the way, Sara, I still remember the 'incident' in Kaleido Stage last year,"_

"Oh, the gun thing? We are both fine,"

"_Thank goodness' sake! I thought you are hit with the bullet of the gun,"_

"I'm fine, mom."

"Where are you staying now?"

"_Well, we're here in a payphone area near Kaleido Academy…"_

"You're in Kaleido Academy?!"

"_I said __**near**__ Kaleido Academy,"_

"But how did you know about that school?"

"_Why, Manami and I teach Acrobatics here,"_

"Huh…really??"

"_Yeah…we're lucky that the principal is so kind,"_

Silence.

"Mom?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I have a question to ask…"

"_What is it?"_

"Do I have…"

"Do I have a twin brother, mom?"

On the other side of the phone, Sora Naegino, who was talking with Sara Naegino, her child, was completely shocked. How did Sara know about her twin brother?

"_O-of c-course, you don't have. Where did you get an idea like that?"_

"Well, Mrs. Killian told me about my family, our family, and she said that I have a twin brother and he's with dad,"

"_O-of course, not! You are my only child, Sara, remember that,"_

"But mom, Mrs. Killian…"

"_Not another word. I told you that you are my only child…"_

"But Mrs. Killian said that I have a twin and it is with my dad,"

"_Who? Layla Hamilton-Killian?"_

"Yeah,"

"_Look, people like her don't know about us, Sara." _(background- _"Hey, Sara, may I talk to Ami?"_)

"Ami, phone!"

**Kaleido Academy- the next day- classroom A-1**

"Hey, didn't you hear? Mrs. Jones resigned from being our Acrobatics teacher!" Sharlene talked with Greta, Maya and other girls and boys in the classroom.

"Really?" Greta asked.

"And also her partner, Mrs. Firestone,"

"Who do you think will be their replacements?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, we'll know about that later during our Acrobatics class," Another said.

"And I hope that'll be mom," Maya boasted, "All first year students agreed that Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Firestone are such poor Acrobatics teachers. Even some levels from the academy hated them. Well, just slight hate. And everyone hopes for mom and dad to be our teachers,"

"Oh really?" Ami, who just entered the room (Sara is not yet inside the room, she is still in the girls' locker room), said, "Well, I don't think so. I just heard about your Acrobatics teachers resignations and I heard about our new teachers,"

"Really, Ami?" Everyone asks.

"Yeah," Ami said teasingly, "They're also mistresses, well, one is uhm…**divorced**…and they're great in teaching Acrobatics,"

"Stop it, Ami, hn, you don't know what you're saying," Maya said irritatingly.

"I know what I'm saying, bitch, and don't try to stop me from my conversation!" Ami said.

"Oh you motherfucking bullshit!" Maya shouted.

"Oh, Ms. Maya Oswald," Sarah entered the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Principal!" Everybody greeted.

"You have been saying a lot of bad words since your two new classmates arrived in your class,"

"But, Ami…"

"Don't bare false witness on Ami, Maya," Sarah soon leaves the room and turns her head back, "And I'll see you in detention,"

"What?!" Maya protested.

"I told you not to stop me…look what you've done," Ami said teasingly and hides a hidden laugh like saying 'it-is-even-her-fault'.

**Girls' Locker Room**

Sara closes her locker after she gets her school book for the first class and she gets her bag and proceeds to her classroom but then, "L-Leo…hmp!!"

"Shh…" Leo whispered as he covers Sara's mouth and hides with Sara behind a set of lockers inside the room. Just then, they notice a girl looking for Leo…I mean, a lot of girls from the **fourth year**.

"Oh, Leo! Yoo-hoo!! Leo!" The set of girls called out. Sara, while her mouth is covered by Leo's mouth, laughed a bit. Surely the boy covering her mouth is the academy's heartthrob. Just then, she protests about stuff like sorta 'hey-I-can-not-breathe'.

"Oh, sorry, Sara," Leo whispered.

"It's okay," Sara replied in a whisper. Then, Leo turns and he sees the girls no more.

"Whew! Good thing they didn't catch me!" Leo said as he and Sara walks out and towards their classroom.

"Well, surely you are the academy's heartthrob. Even older girls want you," Sara laughed.

"Yeah, and you know, being a heartthrob is completely complicated. And Everytime Maya and mom would scold me like sorta 'You aren't serious w/ your career. You're always focused on girls.', goodness! I'll be having a feeling on covering my ears," Leo said teasingly.

"Hehehe," Sara laughed, "You know, Leo, throughout your seriousness, you can be a funny person at times,"

"R-really? Why, you're the very first person to tell me that I'm funny," Leo said.

"Really?" Sara said as she lets out her last laugh and she and Leo get quiet.

"Uhm, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you have a **boyfriend**?"

"Me? No, not yet. Mom doesn't want me to have a boyfriend in my age,"

"Huh? Why?"

"You see, my mom doesn't want me to be like her: having a boyfriend in early age…or maybe having children in a young age…maybe my feelings would get hurt or something like that, just like what had happened to her,"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," Leo apologized.

"It's okay...really. You know, I envy you and Maya,"

"FYI, Sara, never envy Maya,"

"No, no, no. It's not about her…her manners or whatsoever,"

"Then, what is it about?" Leo asked.

"I envy you twins because…"

"Because???"

"You have a _complete family_,"

As Sara said 'complete family', Sara and Leo stop walking along the hallway and seem to keep quiet. Leo was surprised because throughout Maya's roughness and toughness and his mother's anger and wildness, Sara learns to envy because their family is complete. Then, they start to walk and Leo said, "Why? What about you? Don't you have a complete family?"

"Of course I have, but…" Sara was interrupted by Leo, "Well, to tell you, Sara, even though we're complete, we aren't happy…not anymore, especially that there are a lot of arguments between us and dad is planning on divorcing mom,"

"You know, Leo, you must be thankful that you have a family…a _complete_ family…not like mine that I'm seriously looking for my father and twin brother…."

"Father and _twin_ brother?" Leo asked.

"You know, Leo, I do have a father and a twin brother,"

"Really? That's **great**!"

"But mom doesn't want me to know about them,"

"Huh? Why? Now that's **horrible**!"

"I don't know. All I know is that her boyfriend was…" Sara was interrupted by their attentions. They finally reach their room…seeing Ami and Maya fighting…_again_. Some girls are stopping Ami, others are stopping Maya.

"Oh, you !" Maya shouted.

"Huh! I'm never like that, you !" Ami screamed.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Sara said as she hurriedly stops Ami while Leo holds his sister.

"Get off of me, Sara! I'll show this girl how Ami Higorashi is like when she's angry!"

"Leo, leave me alone! I'll share how strong and brave Maya Oswald is!"

"Oh you…" Both girls said as they release themselves from Sara's and Leo's grips but suddenly stopped as Mrs. Principal came in.

"Girls, girls, girls," Sarah said.

"Mrs. Eido!" Everyone greeted.

"Ami Higorashi and Maya Oswald…this is the first time I see you fighting inside the school properties and as punishment, I'll see you both in detention this afternoon.

"WHAT?!"

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, guys

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star is not my possession.

**Continuation…**

It has been week since Ami and Maya's full and non-stop 10-hour detention. Their class is now attending their Math class. Every math class they're attending, the whole original class is attending on their schedule, not like other classes that they're sometimes separated because of their going to different classrooms of the participating subjects of their schedules. The classroom near theirs was their Math classroom…all first years are staying in the classroom during their particular Math time.

"Okay guys," Their math teacher said, "If y is equal to 5, then the quality of 4y raised to the second power is how much greater than 4y raised to the power of two?"

Well, Algebra is everyone's hatest subject. There are letter-to-number equations. And almost all of them fail in this subject. Well, the only reason they have high scores in the Math booklets as they took their entrance tests is that the questions are just (and I mean 'just') focused on Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication and Division of Whole Numbers. Goodness…… Then, Ami passed a paper to Sara secretly, saying:

_Hey, Sara!_

_This question is very hard. Do you the answer…oh I bet you can answer this. You only have a mistake in the entrance test…this is algebra, girl! I bet you know about this!!_

_-Ami _

'_Ami…'_ Sara sweatdropped. Then Sara just places the paper into her bag without response. Then she focuses on her scratch paper, trying to solve the problem. Then, suddenly, from the class' surprise, Maya raised her hand for an answer.

"Yes, Maya?" The math teacher held her hand asking Maya to stand up and answer.

"It is 200 times greater," Maya answered.

"No…" The math teacher replied to Maya's answer and it made Maya disappointed and she (Maya) solve for the answer again. Just then, Sara finished her solution but wasn't quite sure so she raised her hand and hope that her answer is correct.

"Yes, Sara?" The math teacher asked.

"It is 300 times greater," Sara answered. The teacher kept quiet and stares at Sara for a long time. Then, the math teacher surprised everyone with a, "What a correct answer, my dear. It's correct!" reply.

Everyone applauds for Sara and Maya gave an angry look at Sara without her noticing it.

**After Math class… English Class**

"Okay, guys," The English teacher said, "Get a ½ lengthwise paper for your spelling quiz,"

"I just hate spelling quizzes," Leo told Sara.

"Why? Is it that hard?" Sara said.

"Well…the words are so new to us…" Leo said.

"Ah…I see," Sara said.

Sara and Leo, together with Miami, Kei, Maya, Sharlene and Greta, are the only ones from their class that are attending the English class at that particular time. The others are attending Science, others History and Literature, others Music and others Computer.

"Okay, first thing's first. Write your full name, then your particular class…like for example: Maya Oswald, Class A-1…okay? I hear that there is a new student from class A-1 attending our class now…may I know?"

Then, Sara stood up. The English teacher was a bit shocked.

"What's your name, dear?" He asked.

"Naegino Sara…uhm…I mean, Sara Naegino…" Sara was confused because she remembered that this is an American school and not a Japanese school.

"Oh…" The teacher said, "well, I hope that you'll be doing your best and you'll coop up,"

"Thank you," Sara sits down.

"Okay, guys…number one: gastrocnemius," Everyone bends down to their papers and write the particular word.

"Number two: tamandua," "Number three: frenulum," "Number four: noumenon," "Number five: notochord," "Number six: effeminate" "Number seven: wolframite" "Number eight: supersymmetry" "Number nine: palpebral" "Number ten: hortative"

And a lot of words were spoken after that that makes the students lose their temper. They made faces secretly as each difficult word was spoken. Then, finally came out the 4oth number.

"Okay, class, I'm gonna give you the last number and I hope that you have remembered the English longest word…"

Then, loud awws and "Uh, not again"s are heard.

"Spell that word, now guys…" The teacher said trying to ignore the class' noise.

Then, they just finish checking their papers as the teacher asks for their scores… by academic rank in their class.

"Oswald, Maya,"

"25,"

"Was it hard, Maya?" Kei whispered.

"A bit…I didn't study for our spelling quiz because I was studying for History,"

"Oh…I see,"

"Robbins, Miami Sunshina,"

"22,"

"Robbins, Kennedy Ivan,"

"21,"

"Oswald, Leo,"

"32"

Everyone was shocked to hear that Leo got a higher score than May.

"You said the words are 'new to us'," Sara whispered.

"Well, I think today's words aren't. I heard those words on TV," Leo whispered back, "But of course, you have a **higher** score,"

Then, the teacher calls all the names. He is disappointed to hear his students' scores are low. Then, he called on Sara.

"Naegino, Sara,"

"37,"

"Waah!" was everyone's word that came from their mouths. Could it be true that a newbie got a high score?

"Congratulations, Ms. Naegino… what a high score…"

'_Damn you, Sara!'_ thought Maya.

**After English Class…everyone's favorite subject: Recess time**

"Oh my God…sorry on keeping you wait Sara. The line here in the canteen is so long that it can even took you centuries to reach the counter," Ami said as she holds her burger and her pile of books on the table.

"Aww, that's exaggerated. So, how's the Science test?" Sara asked (during Sara's English class, Ami was attending her Science class, as of their schedules).

"So easy! My studying the whole night last night wasn't a waste of time. I got 55 over 65! Get a load of that! But there's someone even higher than I got…I think his name is Yue or something… he got only a wrong! Damn that bullshit!"

"But you have to be thankful that you didn't flunk the test," Sara said as she sipped her orange juice.

"Oh yeah…hey! I heard that you got the highest score in your spelling quiz this morning!" Ami said excitingly.

"Well…yeah…where on earth did you know about it?"

"I heard from Miami…she was in front of me in the line to the counter,"

"Oh…okay… so, what's your next class? I think I'm on History…you?"

"Well…Poetry is the next subject, I think…" Sara said as she stares at her schedule paper, "Oh no, it's French class…"

"Oh my God! You're so lucky! I think that every Tuesday (this chapter happens on a Tuesday), Mr. Leon Oswald will teach French!! Oh, for the love of Pete! I'm just so unlucky that I don't have French class for Tuesday…I only have it on a Fridays,"

"Oh, I see…but why are you so obsessed by Mr. Oswald?" Sara asked.

"Duh, it's every girl's dream guy…I mean, so mysterious and cold-hearted outside, but inside, he's such a nice person… these days, that's every girl's dream… and May Wong is so lucky to have him as her husband…and there are Leo Oswald and –the damn bitch- Maya Oswald…"

"Oh yeah…and Leo and Maya are so lucky to have him as their father…" Sara smiled.

"Well, yeah…but if I were Leo, I'm so unlucky to have her as my sister…" Ami frowned.

"Hehe…don't be like that! We don't know that Maya is sweet inside…"

"Hmph! Who could ever believe that that bitch is sweet?? Hahaha!" Ami laughed.

"Funny…" Sara said as she stares at her glass.

"Hey, Sara!" Leo called out from behind.

"Leo! What's the rush?"

"Oh, hey, dude!" Ami said sarcastically.

"My class is French. And I think yours, too…Why don't we go together?" Leo asked.

"Why, sure! That's not a problem. Mind if I leave you, Ami?" Sara asked.

"Oh yeah…you may go…" Ami said as she swings her hand back and forth as if forcing them to leave. Then, the two left her and started to walk and Ami thought, _'Looks like Sara and Leo remind me of Ms. Sora and Mr. Leon…even everyone could see that they're look alike with their parents…'_

**After Recess time…French class**

"Okay, class, good morning," Leon Oswald said.

"Good morning, Mr. Oswald," Everyone greeted and seated down.

"So, I'm going to meet another semester's lucky class. You're the only class that I'll teach French for today…okay, so, any newcomers?"

They all stare at Sara who is seated by the window with Leo. And Sara stood up trying to hide the embarrassment she's now feeling.

"Oh…" Leon said as he saw the Japanese girl that looks like Sora.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I got speechless, too…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Nae…Sara Naegino." Sara said. Then, no one but Sara noticed Leon's paleness in his face as he heard the word 'Naegino'. Is this the other child Sora is having with him?

"Oh…what an interesting name! May you talk with me later…I'm so…**interested** about you,"

"Why……sure, Mr. Oswald," Sara was shocked.

"Okay, class, why don't we begin?"

**After few moments……French class ended.**

"Thank you for staying behind, Ms. Naegino," Leon said.

"Uhm…no problem…I guess I still have History on my way but I think Mrs. Robbins will be a bit late…as everyone told me…sometimes even 15 minutes late so I can stay be…"

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked coldly.

"S-sir?" Sara asked

"I asked what are you doing here?"

"S-sir…I-I was sent by my mother…that I will study in a school here in America…and Mrs. Killian…" Sara was cut off when Leon entertain her with another question.

"Where do you live (in Japan)? Who are your relatives?"

"I…s-sir…"

"Answer me! I'm not unto pauses!" Leon scolded Sara.

"Uh…sir…I…I lived in a rented apartment (in Japan) to-together w-with my mother and the Higorashi family, s-sir…t-they are my family…"

"Do you have any sibling?"

"I…I…" Sara was kind of shocked… she's sure that all teachers must've read all the new students' information…and Sara has written in the Family Childhood: _Only Child_.

Leon gave her a cold look that scares her.

"I…d-don't have any s-sibling, sir,"

"So she didn't tell her…" he mumbles.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Sara asked noticing that Leon mumbled something.

"So…where's your father now?" As Leon asked her, Sara turns to be sad. Then, feeling that she's going to be scolded for not answering again, her eyes begin to water.

"I…I beg your pardon, s-sir…"

"I asked where your father is!" Leon said angrily.

"I…" Sara shut her eyes to avoid the tears that run to her cheeks.

Silence.

"I…I…I don't have a father, sir…" Sara cried. Then, Leon realized that Sora didn't say a thing, even a single detail, about **him** as Sara's** father**.

Then, there was a disturbance.

"Uhm…Mr. Oswald?" Kei knocked.

"Oh…it's you,"

"Uhm…we'll soon start our History class. Mrs. Robbins is waiting in the classroom. We need to let Sara to attend her class now,"

"Oh… okay," Leon said as Kei exited.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Naegino… you may go now," Leon said as he, too, exited the room. But was stopped by Sara.

"Uhm…Mr. Oswald?"

"Yes?"

"May…may I entertain you with a question?" Sara said and her reply was a pause but she received an answer.

"You may,"

"Uhm…they say that you and my mom are close friends. Very close friends. And you and mom had a relationship together but broke up because of a reason…I just want to ask: do…do you at least know who my father is?"

Leon was shocked and Sara sees that and continues, "You're the only link to my father, Mr. Oswald…Do you at least know who my father is?"

"I'm sorry but…I don't know who your father is… you may go now."

**End.**

I ended to quickly… this is the remake of the chapter because the original was lost in my computer…and that was longer than this…sorry for the problem!!


	6. Chapter 5

Yey

Yey! Another humorous chapter!! Hope you'll enjoy this! This is dedicated to **kissmyanimex2008** for making **The Pocky Game and Other Short Stories**!! It was a great fanfic and I'll continue to support it! Well anyway, nuff said. Please read and review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star but some of the characters mentioned in my fanfic are mine.

**Continuation…**

"So, looks like Mrs. Robbins is a bit earlier than you guys usually say," Sara said.

"Well…I feel a lot guilty…" Kei blushed.

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Well…I lied to Mr. Oswald awhile ago…quite lied," Kei said.

"What? But why?" Sara asked

"Actually… mom (Mrs. Robbins) announced awhile ago that Mrs. Principal will be in the room in 10 minutes and I'm afraid that you'll be in detention again if you won't make it in time…I'm just worried. And besides…your conversation with Mr. Oswald was quite serious and might be quite longer," Kei explained.

"Oh…thanks for worrying but Mr. Oswald was just asking me some questions," Sara said.

"Oh…" Kei said

**History Classroom, A-3**

Sara and Kei arrived in their noisy classroom. Homeroom will be their next subject after History. The other people are making noises like shouting, talking, even some are gossiping on some things. Sara proceeds to her seat, which is beside Ami. Well, here are the A-1 people that are in that particular place: Maya, Ami, Sara, Miami, Kei, Sharlene and Greta (Leo is attending his Poetry Class).

"Okay, guys…please calm yourselves down. Mrs. Principal will be here in any moment by now," Maya said. Well, as the President in History for this particular group, she has the responsibility to calm her classmates. She stands in front of the class (by the blackboard).

"Guys…please…"

On the other hand, Ami (she is by the window on the 6th row with Sara as her seatmate. Sharlene is in front of her and Greta is in front of Sara) is talking with the three girls that are near her (some of the people from their column, which includes the back and the front, are transferring in other seats to talk to their friends).

"Why is she acting like that…?" Ami asked.

"Well…she's the President for this History class 1…" Greta said, "She was elected for president for this class of all smart guys in History,"

"Really??" Ami doubted.

"But…why didn't any of you guys tell us?" Sara asked.

"Actually…we don't want to boast," Sharlene said, "We'll just wait until the newcomers are getting suspicious on someone's actions,"

"President, huh?" Ami got up and jumped to her desk and walk towards the front. Maya is still reminding her classmates to keep quiet.

"So…you're the president here…" Ami said placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't cause **more trouble** here, Ami…go back to your seat and I'll…" Maya was cut off.

"…no I won't!" Ami said acting like a child. The class kept quiet and stared at the two who are in front.

"Ami…" Maya said but now is embarrassed for her classmates are gossiping and laughing at Maya. Maya can noticed that even though some are just whispering. She may be a candidate for valedictorian but some already hated her for such a boastful gal believing that she'll rule the school because her parents have high status in Kaleido Stage.

"This…is not funny, Ami," Maya warned.

"I know…it's humorous," Ami said and their classmates laughed (except for Sara).

"Ami…go back to your seat now! I'M THE PRESIDENT HERE AND I WANT YOU TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

"Oh…" Ami said joking and half-seriously, "So you're the President, again… but I doubt," Ami walked around Maya, "You're not wearing any tuxedo and tie…" Their classmates laughed…except for Sara who is a bit annoyed already, "…and where's your stand…and microphone?? And where's the flag of America, huh? Got dropped out because Bush won?? Hahahahaha," Ami laughed together with their classmates (except Sara).

Maya is now embarrassed. She's now afraid that **the thing** might happen again (not the fighting nor the detention…it's another thing). "Stop it, Ami! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!!"

"I told you I WON'T! Are you even Bush's daughter, huh, to order me like that?! I don't think so! Huh, and I guess if you are the president, then I'll protest! I didn't even voted for you! I can walk the whole United States of America just to protest and bring you down!!" Ami said and laughed together with her classmates.

Maya hardly breathes and tears came from her eyes. She's angry now but if she'll fight back, **the thing** might happen and she'll be brought to the clinic again.

"Oh no…" Greta stopped laughing (with Sharlene) and is in a shocking expression (together with Sharlene).

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"If Maya will shout on her greatest force, she'll go wild…" Greta said.

"So?" Sara asked.

"…and the **thing** will happen to her…and we'll bring her to the clinic again," Sharlene said.

"What thing?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Sharlene said (the Maya-Ami fight is still going on with their classmates cheering and laughing), "But we can't tell you. Only us (Sharlene and Greta), Leo, herself and her parents knew about this,"

Now, Sara is worried. She heard from their statement "clinic". Maybe Maya has heart stroke…no, no, no…she's too young for such disease. Maybe a sickness that involves her strength and force. Now they can all see that Maya is breathing hardly. Then, she shouted (cried, actually), "WHY?! DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME, HUH??"

"And now YOU'RE PAYING BACK? HUH, LOOK, MAYA, **YOU HURT MY FRIEND **(Sara) **SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY! OF COURSE I HAVE THE RIGHT, YOU KNOW!**"

"But…" Maya got speechless…realizing that her heartbeat is getting slower (and take note: this isn't heart stroke, okay?) and she's breathing hardly.

"WHAT NOW? ACTING AGAIN?! **WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE DRAMA CLUB THINGY AND BE AWARDED AS BEST ACTRESS, HUH?! DON'T SHOW ME THAT, MAYA, BECAUSE ACTING ISN'T MY BUSINESS!!**"

"Why…**YOU!**" Maya pushed Ami and Ami fell on the floor. Ami stared at Maya with shock. Maya is still breathing hardly. Her heartbeats are getting slower and slower. Just then, Sara and Ami noticed a line of blood on Maya's mouth.

"Maya…you're mouth…" Ami said quietly (everyone was shocked, too, so it's quite clear that the class has calmed down).

Maya touched her mouth and as she sees the state of her left hand, Ami's telling her something: there's blood. Maya's eyes widened in shock. She still breathes hardly and she can feel her heart beating slow. Just then, they heard a voice that surprised all.

"Well…I'm sorry I'm late and…" Sarah stopped and looked at the two girls in front, "…why, Ms. Oswald and Ms. Higorashi again… another fight?" Sarah looked at Ami, "Why are you lying down there, Ms. Higorashi? Stand up and go back to your seat!" Ami stood up and ran towards her place.

"And Ms. Oswald…I'm afraid that you, too, have to go back to your seat or I will put you to another detention this afternoon," Sarah said, realizing that Maya is not breathing well. Maya wiped away her tears and go back to her seat quietly, seating beside Miami. Sarah goes to the teacher's table and stares at everybody.

"Now, I'm going to introduce to you your Acrobatics teachers," Sarah paused as everyone reacts: happiness.

"They both have skills and abilities in Acrobatics. They both have children and they (the children) are in this classroom,"

Everyone reacts again. They are murmuring, excited to know who's going to be their teachers and the two children.

"And one of them is the _ex-_Kaleido Star," Sarah added and everyone is shocked. Some of them are having the "too-excited" faces because their teacher, that is, one of their teachers, is once a Kaleido Star.

"I'm just going to call them outside and be prepared!" Sarah said. Everyone is so excited. But then, Ami whispered to Sara, "I think I know who are teachers be,"

"Why do you say that?" Sara replied.

"I mean…_ex_-Kaleido Star thingy…strange, right?" Ami said.

"Could it be…Mr. and Mrs. Killian?" Sara asked.

"No! Their children is not attending History in this time! Not even a single Killian is in our class,"

"What about…Ms. Donna Walker, a single mom?" Sara asked again.

"No…no Walker is in our class, too,"

"What about…Mr. and Mrs. Oswald?"

"Well…" Ami paused, remembering their scene with Maya, "…it could be possible," and then, turned to be the 'Ami' she had been, "…but no! Leo is not here! He is in Poetry class, remember?"

"…" Sara paused. And then, the two stared at the door, together with the rest, to see their new teachers. And then… Sarah entered with a woman with short blue hair and another with a short (her hair ends reached the shoulders) crimson hair. And then, Sarah began to speak, "I would like to introduce to you: Mrs. Manami Higorashi and **Ms. Sora Naegino**,"

"MOM?!" Both Ami and Sara stood up and shout that word out loud in seeing their mothers as their teachers.

"Why, Ms. Higorashi and Ms. Naegino: I see your misbehavior in the wrong place…that'll be a 15-minute detention for both of you this afternoon," Sarah said. Actually, being surprised and reacted right away (like what they did) is one of the violations in that particular academy.

"Take your seat young ladies," Sarah told Sara and Ami and the girls sit down.

"Why don't you kids greet your new teachers?" Sarah suggested and all of the students stood up and greeted, "Welcome to Kaleido Academy, new teachers!"

"Wow, what a greeting was that!" Manami reacted.

"Yeah right…I just saw mom smiling and saying that statement. And when I greet her that way, she just say 'hello' and nothing else," Ami whispered to Sara.

"Higorashi: 20-minute detention!" Sarah said. Looks like she heard Ami's sentence. The students sit down. Sarah begins to introduce the students one by one. And a minute passed, she introduced the class's officers.

"And may I call on the President of this class: Ms. Maya Oswald," Sarah said. Manami can see Sora's reaction when she heard the name 'Oswald'. This girl that resembles May Wong with the surname of Oswald can hurt Sora's feelings directly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Higorashi, Ms. Naegino," Maya lends out a hand. Maya remembers her parents' fight and heard the name of Sora. She lends her hand to Sora. And Sora was quite shocked. It looks like that she doesn't want to meet or to see or to talk to the daughter of her ex-boyfriend's wife.

"Nice to meet you, too!!" Manami said cheerfully, grabbing away Maya's hand and shakes it. Just then, Sara and Ami noticed Sora's sadness. Just then, to everyone's happiness, the bell rang. It's time for lunch!!

"Okay, guys, some of you will be attending Acrobatics this afternoon and these teachers will your teachers, okay?" Sarah said as everyone leaves. Just then, Sora exited right away, leaving her things with Manami. As soon as the room empties, Sara, Ami, Manami, and Sarah are still inside.

"Do you think she's alright?" Manami asked Sarah.

"I think so. It's just a little hurt and stuff but I think she'll be unto trauma again," Sarah said, "I'll better leave now, Manami. Take care with your daughter and her daughter, too," Sarah exited the room. Ami and Sara neared Manami. Just then, Manami, from sad, turned to her daughter and started to talk to her with an angry tone, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REACT?!" And many other more statements. Ami could just cry in front of her mother as Sara exits to find her mother.

Sara walks around the hallways in looking for her mother. Just then, she saw her by a corner crying (with everyone gone).

"Mom?"

"Huh…oh…Sara," Sora said wiping her tears away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…perfectly fine…" Sora forced herself to smile.

And as they walk along the hallway, they talk to each other.

"So, how are your days here in America, mom?"

"Fine…what about you and Ami?"

"Well…we're both fine, too…actually, we're living in a hotel,"

"Hotel? What about an apartment? That's a bit…cheaper than a hotel," Sora said.

"Well, it's not my decision, mom, it's Ami's. And besides, we're on a hotel that 'we're' known…like maybe uhm…10 years ago…in Hamilton Hotel,"

"Hamilton Hotel?"

"Uh-huh!" Sara said cheerfully. Just then, Leo spotted her and 'scared' her.

"Naegino!" Leo tickled Sara and Sara jumped from fright.

"What the…Leo!!" Sara and Leo started to have a joke fight. Sora, on the other hand, was shocked to see…her _son_ playing with his _daughter_.

"Uhm…by the way, Leo…" Sara neared her mother, "I would like to introduce to you my mother. Leo, this is mother. Mother, this is Leo,"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Naegino," Leo lends out his hand for a handshake. Sora was shocked. She is now facing her son.

"Uhm…mom??" Sara asked as she slowly says, "Hand…shake??"

"Oh! I'm sorry…I got wandered out," Sora smiled, "Nice to meet you, too, Leo,"

"Uhm, Sara, I better leave now…maybe you and Leo had something to talk about or something…" Sora turned back but Leo stopped her, "Uhm, Ms. Naegino…another minute, please?" Sora turned to face Leo and said, "Go on,"

"Uhm…I would like to introduce to you my father…if that'll be alright…"

"Yeah, that's amazing, Leo!" Sara said.

"Huh? Uhm… oh would you look at the time!" Sora said, staring at her watch trying to escape the introduction, "I better get going. I'm running late and my things are still with Manami. I'm sorry Leo, but I think I have to meet your father sooner or later but not now, okay?"

"Mom…" Sara said and Sora stopped walking, "Just give him a chance…I mean, that introduction won't take an hour. And…why are you so afraid to meet his father? Is he a monster or something? C'mon, mom, please?? He's a nice guy, promise." Sara said. Sora stared at her and she stared at Leo. Sora knew that Sara had met Leon already. She returned to her position awhile ago and said, "That'll be nice…"

"Okay…please stay here…I'll just look for him…"

"Leo! Oh, Leo, where have you been? I've been looking all over…for…you…" Leon, who appeared nowhere, was shocked to see his _ex_- girlfriend…I mean, Sora together with their…_children_.

"Oh dad! There you are!" Leo said. And not to mention Sara and Leo are quite shocked to see their parents' (Sara's mom and Leo's dad) expressions.

"Sora…" Leon said quietly…seeing Sora's angry expression.

"Uhm, dad, this is Sara," Leo said as he pointed on Sara (Sara waves 'hi'.), "And this is her mother, Ms. Sora Naegino," Leo said as he pointed on Sora.

"Uhm…nice to meet you…I'll better leave…it's running late," Sora exited the scene even before they can see her crying.

"What's gotten into her, Sara?"

"I don't know…maybe she's under trauma again…"

"Trauma?" Leon asked.

"Didn't you know that, Mr. Leon? I thought you were her boyfriend before,"

"I didn't know that, honestly," Leon said…worried of Sora's state.

"Well… she is traumatic by…15 years ago, even before I was born, Mr. Leon. Actually, when you and she broke up, she had a new boyfriend, according to her, and she got pregnant with him. But then, that new boyfriend of hers is a nice and the guy she loved more than you, Mr. Leon. And then, she realized that he is with another woman in bed and that woman got pregnant. And when mom's still pregnant, she's crying all day and night and she didn't sleep nor drink nor eat. She's just staying on a corner of her room and cry. She decided to go back to Japan afterwards,"

"But, she didn't have a boyfriend after we broke up!" Leon said furiously.

"What did you say, Mr. Leon?" Sara said, unable to hear what Leon just said (so is Leo).

"Huh? Oh…nothing…"

"That's too bad…" Leo said.

Now, Leon couldn't believe it. **He traumatized Sora in having May by his side ****unknowingly**.

**To be continued…**

That was close! Whew! And once again, guys, Maya's sickness isn't heart stroke, okay?! It's another heart disease (Yes, I'm going to confess in this chapter…) I don't know what's it called (I forgot but I asked my cousin about this)…it's a disease that some parts of the heart aren't completely formed during birth…which was Maya had inherited. So…I'll give you a spoiler (I know you're going to be thrilled and happy –to all SoraLeon fans- ): Maya isn't Leon's daughter. It's another guy's daughter together with May… you'll know the truth by the end of this fiction (still far, right? But I'll update so you won't be sad!).


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah…another week of updates…bah

Yeah…another week of updates…bah! School is so, so near!! It's already on June 10! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! New students to encounter and new friends to talk with!! Anyway, I congratulate (on behalf of me and this fic) **kissmyanimex2007** and **littlemissvampire21** for updating so quickly and also **snowingstone**! I'm so jealous of those guys because they updated while I'm just here sitting and doing nothing. Anyways, thanks to daddy for buying me the DVD Original copy of **Cinderella III: A Twist in Time**! Such a lovely movie! It inspired me in making this chapter!

--

It has been two weeks later since Ami 'underestimated' Maya in being as the President in History class 1. Many had been murmuring about it these days. Ami was the first girl who can do that to Maya but in teenagers, it's just normal to have a fight but to Greta and Sharlene, it could be dangerous especially to Maya's health. By now, the Competition Month is in the next two months and everyone is preparing for themselves, according to their interest. Some are in the Music Army, which includes 7 members (1 piano player, 2 guitar players, 2 violin players, 2 flute players), some in the Mermaid and Merman Clan, which includes 13 members, Dazzle Models, 16 members, Brainteasers, 7 members, and many other more.

This moment happened during Recess time on a Thursday. The cafeteria is so full that it's almost a marketplace. Sharlene and Greta are holding their trays together with Maya. They were looking for seats while chatting along.

"So, Competition Month is upcoming soon. What'll be your group?" Sharlene asked.

"Well, it's hard to decided but I think I'll stay in touch with Circus Stars for this year," Maya said.

"Whoa! Mrs. Principal said to join at least THREE groups. If you'll join only a group, you have to pay 100 dollars while two groups is equals to 50 dollars. What the--" Sharlene protested.

"Well, I already asked my parents about it and they made my advance payment for the 1-group dollars," Maya said.

"Well, I'm into Dazzle Models since first grade in elementary so by now, I'm still a Dazzle Model. I also asked my parents for the advance payment. What about you, Greta?" Sharlene asked.

"Well, I'm into the Music Army since fourth grade and into the Mermaid and Merman Clan since fifth grade. I'm planning on joining Cyber Knights in competing into the speed-typing category," Greta said.

"Whoa, only a few people with great swimming abilities are included in Mermaid and Merman Clan," Maya said.

"So….who's going to be in the Brainteasers this year?" Greta asked.

"Will your brother still is one?" Sharlene asked Maya.

"Maybe… my parents suggested to him that he'll join Circus Stars but Leo chooses another two," Maya said as she, Sharlene and Greta sit on their seats.

"What are those groups?" Greta asked.

"Basketball Wildcats and Brainteasers," Maya said.

"Wow, would you look at that: most boys are really joining that Basketball Wildcats," Greta said as she sips her juice.

"Well, most like it," Sharlene said eating her burger.

"You know, girls, I feel kinda embarrassed." Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Sharlene asked.

"I mean, if I express my feelings, the **thing** will come back and I can even hurt others…" Maya said.

"…but if you keep it hidden inside you, the **thing** will become worse," Greta said.

"But the advantage is that I won't hurt others. Maybe I won't obey mom this time," Maya said.

"Maya, your mother said that you have to express your feelings so that your **heart** won't worse its condition,"

"But…"

"Just think about the symptoms of this **sickness**," Greta said.

Moments later after their eating, they walked out until a fifth grade girl bumped unto Maya.

"Hey! Watch it!" Maya said with her hands on her hips (also Sharlene and Greta). The fifth grader, who is on the floor, was almost crying.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, didn't you hear me?! I said watch it! Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Maya said as she kicked the girl and she cried. The people were gathering around them and Sara gets into the situation to defend the girl.

"Stop it, Maya!" Sara said.

"Oh look…it's little miss perfect!" Maya said (Sharlene and Greta getting far from Maya).

"Stop this nonsense! You're hurting her!" Sara said.

"Watch your big mouth, Naegino!" Maya said.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it!!" Ami said, entering their conversation.

"You, Oswald! Why are you screaming like that again?" Ami asked.

"Shut up, Ami! I still have business with your friend so get out of my way!" Maya said.

"Nu-uh!" Ami said crossing her arms. ("Are you hurt?" Sara asked to the girl. "I'm fine," The girl said as she stands up)

"Ami…" Maya said.

"Maya, don't do like that okay? You're hurting them!" Sara said.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Sara was shocked to hear Maya screamed at her.

"Maya…just analyze the situation we have here…" Sara said.

"ANALYZE? Well…that girl BUMPED unto me, that's THE POINT!" Maya said.

"Maya, she just bumped you okay?"

"JUST BUMPED? WHHAT THE FUCK, NAEGINO! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SHE IS JUST BUMPED ME?!"

"Maya…" Sara said as Ami blocked Sara.

"Sara, let me handle this," Ami said.

"So, what's this? A FRIEND DEFENDING HER FRIEND? HOW SWEET…" Maya said putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, you! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS OKAY?!" Ami said.

"And who ON EARTH ARE YOU TO SPEAK ME IN THAT TONE??" Maya said.

"JUST **FREAKING** STOP THIS, MAYA!"

"AND YOU STOP THIS, BITCH!" Maya said.

"WHY YOU--" Ami pushed Maya. Maya fell on the floor. Sharlene and Greta helped her to stand up. Sara blocked Ami to stop doing this. Maya's anger goes to the max. Maya started to walk towards Ami and starts to pull her hair. The two girls yell at each other as Ami fought back. The management and the staff of the cafeteria leave their jobs to see the fight. Just then, Sara pulled Ami and the two girls stop fighting. Maya is breathing really hard. Just then, she begins to cough. She covered her mouth with her hand. Just then, as soon as Maya continues to cough, Sara noticed blood dripping from Maya's hand.

"Maya…your hand…" Sara said. Just then, Maya removed her hand from her mouth and stares at it: it was covered with blood. As everyone was shocked, one of the managers of the cafeteria announces to the other students to leave the cafeteria as soon as possible. Most students leave but looked back at Maya and started to murmur. Maya still coughs. Sara neared Maya and comforts her as Maya's condition became worse. Sharlene is helping Sara on Maya. Greta was getting water for Maya to drink.

"Ami, go to the clinic and ask for 2 nurses and a stretcher," Sara said.

"Huh? But the clinic is too far. We should bring Maya there by ourselves," Ami said.

"But we don't know how to carry her!" Sharlene said.

"What do you mean by 'we don't know how to carry her'?" Ami asked.

"If we carry her by ourselves, then maybe her condition will get worse so it's better for you to run to the clinic and fins nurses and a stretcher! Hurry!" Sara said as Ami runs towards the clinic. To think of it, Kaleido Academy comes in six buildings: pre-elementary building, elementary building, junior high school building, high school building, college building (course: Acrobatics) and the student's facilities building (which includes libraries, playgrounds, auxiliary services, cafeterias, clinics, etc.).

The high school cafeteria, which is on the ground floor of the student's facilities building, is far away from the high school clinic, which is on the third floor. Ami runs through hallways and stairs. She can hardly breathe and she's trying her best just to catch the clinic. Back in the cafeteria, Maya is still coughing…coughing blood. She has drunk three glasses of water already. Sara was still comforting Maya. Just then, the school bell rings. It's time for class.

"Greta, what's your next class?" Sara asked.

"Well…Poetry…I guess we're classmates…together with Sharlene, Maya and Ami," Greta replied.

"Good, go tell our Poetry teacher that we'll be late **for a while**," Sara said.

"I will," Greta said as she exits the cafeteria. Maya is still coughing. Just then, she begins to cry and Sara could hear Maya whispering "Dad" many times.

"Sharlene," Sara said.

"What?" Sharlene asked Sara worriedly.

"Go find Mr. Oswald, please," Sara said.

"Who Oswald?" Sharlene asked.

"Leon Oswald, go now, HURRY!" Sara said as Sharlene exits. Just then, Sharlene remembered that she doesn't know where LEON OSWALD **is**.

Ami is already on the third floor. She runs to the major high school clinic and knocks on the door (their clinic is air-conditioned that's why). Just then, a nurse opened the door.

"Oh, is there anything I can do for you, dear?" The nurse asked. Ami is still panting for breath.

"Why don't you sit down for a while," The nurse was interrupted by Ami.

"We don't have much time. I need two voluntary nurses and a stretcher, please," Ami gasped for air. She noticed Leon Oswald sitting by the doctor's desk.

"Hey, you're Maya's dad, are you?" Ami asked.

"Well, yes, why?" Leon asked.

"Well, Maya is like being **attacked**. She is coughing blood in the cafeteria," Ami said and Leon's face went pale. Just then, two nurses with a stretcher exits the clinic with Leon. The four of them runs towards the high school cafeteria.

"Dad!!" Maya cried, still coughing blood.

"Maya!" Sara said as she sees blood coming out from her mouth.

Sharlene is roaming around the first floor on the college's faculty room. She knocked.

"Uhm, excuse me, is Mr. Leon Oswald there?" Sharlene asked. She saw Mrs. May Wong.

"Mrs. Oswald! I really need Mr. Leon right away," Sharlene said.

"I think he's on his way towards his practice with the senior acrobats on the college's building. But before that, he says that he's on the high school clinic, why?" May asked.

"Oh thank you!" Sharlene said as she closes the door.

**To be continued**…

I was so thrilled by this chapter as I make it! There's a continuation. Please wait!!


	8. Chapter 7

Been weeks without updates!

CONTINUATION:

Sara's uniform is spilled with Maya's blood already. Maya had been coughing already for almost all the time. The other girls aren't here yet. The nurses, the stretcher and even Mr. Leon Oswald aren't here yet. One of the cooks of the cafeteria fetched a glass of water and let Maya drink. Maya was sweating so hard. Sara was moving her hand back and forth as if it was a fan so that Maya can cool down. Just then…on the other side, Sharlene meets Ami with Mr. Oswald, two nurses and a carried stretcher.

"Whew! Good thing I found you, Mr. Oswald!" Sharlene gasped, stopped running and rested for awhile. Then she runs with the others.

"Where were you?!" Ami asked.

"I was from the college faculty room over there! I was supposed to run to the third floor until I saw you!" Sharlene said.

"Is May there?" Leon asked.

"Yes, sir! Mrs. Oswald is inside!" Sharlene said being nervous.

"Call her! Tell her to proceed to the cafeteria!" Leon said.

"I think that'll be a bad idea, if you ask me," Ami said, "We don't need too many people here! We can call her after the doctor's recommendation,"

As soon as they have reached the entrance to the cafeteria, they met up with Greta who was waving and leaping with joy to have the nurses and stretcher and Mr. Oswald and her friends to return. As soon as they went inside, they have found Maya unconscious while Sara was moving her hand like a fan to have air on Maya. 2 of the cooks are wiping Maya's sweats.

"Maya!" Leon cried as he sees his daughter unconscious.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked her friends.

"Sorry! I'm just new to this building!" Ami gasped and panted with Sharlene.

The two nurses places Maya on the stretcher and that's the time that Maya opened her eyes and begins to cough blood again. The nurses carried the stretcher to the high school clinic as Leon Oswald touches her hand for support. Sara _stares_ at the situation…_Good thing she has a father there for me… My mother is doing everything for me… I should be thankful and I am thankful to have my mother but… my life isn't complete…I need my father, too._ Sara thought as a tear went down to her cheek.

"W-what if…if I'm in that situation…" Sara tries to whisper to herself but the other three noticed her cry, "w-will my f-father come in t-time…?"

"What are you trying to say! That when you're in that situation you're expecting your father to come? Are you really that jealous?"

"YES!" Sara said angrily at Ami as she cries. The two other girls were shocked too. Leon turns back to see their…'fight'.

"Sara, just accept the truth! Your father was a traitor! He mistreated your mother! And your mother is not telling you anything…even our Principal who even knows!" Ami said.

"It's easy for you to SAY BUT IT'S HARD TO DO! I CAN'T JUST STAND THERE AND WAIT FOR MY MOTHER TO TELL ME! I CAN EVEN ASK THE MEDIA! I CAN EVEN ASK MRS. OSWALD! I CAN EVEN ASK MR. OSWALD! I HAVE CHANCES AND I DON'T WANT THESE CHANCES TO SLIP AWAY FROM MY HANDS!!"

"But, Sara… look at the other side! Your mother is hurt because every time you asked her about your father she remembers it! You know that she is trying to remove everything that has with your father!" Ami said.

Sara feels and remembers that and cries. Leon was looking…remembering that **Sara Naegino** is his **daughter**, too…on Sora Naegino.

--

"It'll be better for her to be on the hospital. We'll send an ambulance immediately," The doctor said. A nurse neared the telephone and calls the Cape Mary Hospital. The four girls were staring at Maya who is still unconscious from coughing so hard. Leon Oswald is still on Maya's side holding her hand.

"A girl may stay to watch over…maybe you can do the favor, Ms. Naegino," The doctor said. Sara was surprised a bit, her eyes a bit drowsy from crying. Greta, Sharlene and Ami leave the clinic. Leon Oswald leaves the clinic to tell his wife (AN: I really hate this chapter! I have to right these words! Wife…daughter…May…Maya..--). The doctor goes to his desk. Sara stares at the girl in front of her.

"Good for you…you have a father to support… It's always my mother who supports me… My father can't even return to our family because he has a new one…sigh…you're so lucky…" Sara cried and wipes her tears away. Just then, a nurse stared at the Naegino beauty.

"Hey, aren't you Sara Naegino?" The nurse asked.

"Why, yes, I am…" Sara said.

"Oh! You're Sora Naegino's daughter! The one together with…" The nursed didn't finish her sentence when the doctor covers her mouth to shut up.

"You…you know my father?!" Sara enlightened with joy, "Who is he?! Tell me, TELL ME!"

"I mean…" The nurse is in trouble…

"S-sorry, Ms. Naegino but…we aren't allowed to tell you who your father is," The nurse said. But Sara won't lose this chance.

"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS! JUST TELL ME!" Sara said joyfully.

"But…we really aren't allowed to tell you…It's the Principal's rule…" The nurse said.

"What?!" Sara was so shocked.

"YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS! JUST TELL ME! IT'S AS IF YOU'LL LOSE YOUR JOB!" Sara said angrily and Maya stares at her classmate fighting with a nurse. Her father? Still on the faculty room.

"Yes, Ms. Naegino," The doctor said. Sara stopped yelling, "We'll lose our jobs if we tell you the truth. It's not easy to find a job. If you really want to know, ask her,"

Sara stared at Maya with her tears. Just then, May and Leon arrived. Seeing the couple, the pain inside her deepens. How lucky Maya is…

"Sara Naegino! What are you doing here?!" May said angrily, believing that Sara did all this.

"Mrs.…Oswald…" Sara was slapped after her two words by May.

"Why are you doing this to her!?" May scolded pulling Sara's hair and slaps her again and again. Maya wants to stop her but she's too weak to stand. Sara cries as May was pulled off by Leon. Just then, Sora entered the clinic with a sprained student from Acrobatics class. It was Leo.

"Okay, just a little bit more and…" Sora noticed May, Leon and…Sara, a crying Sara.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's you, Sora…Leo! What on earth happened to you?" May asked as she slapped Leo for being so careless.

"May!" Sora said angrily, remembering that Leo is her son. The nurse supported Leo to go to the emergency area of the clinic with the doctor.

"Sara…are you okay?" Sora asked as she sees her daughter crying in the corner. Sara nodded as she sees her mother so worried.

"What have you done to her? Why are you hurting her?" Sora asked.

"Your daughter hurt my daughter!" May said angrily. Sara stood up and hid at her mother's back.

"Sara is not like that kind of person. I know her and you don't even know her and here you are criticizing my daughter." Sora said.

"It's even true…" May said, "You, too, are even a worthless being! You even left her at the young age just to work here in America! How did you support her in that manner?"

"I can support her with all her needs. I can give her **everything** that she wanted! I can do it **all by myself**!" Sora said.

"You can give her everything? Stop boasting, Naegino! You can't even give Sara her own **father**!" May said with an evil grin on her face and stared at Leon. Sora's tears went down to her cheeks. It's true. She can't five Sara her father…yet, on the right time, she'll tell.

"Sara, go back to your class." Sora instructed. Sara cries and goes out of the clinic. It's true that out of her wants, it's only her father that wasn't given.

**To be continued…**

I'm sorry, guys, that I haven't updated these days! A little revelation: all rated M stories that I have is made by my cousin…all ANs there are made by her too…and she didn't even want me to read those! Still, I'm not in the right age to read those kind. Those rated M stories here in Kaleido Star that are reviewed under the name 'Micathloren' was by my cousin. Okay…see the difference? But I read Snow Fur by Royal BlueKitsune…not her! Falling In Love will be updated, too!


	9. Chapter 8

It has been MONTHS without updates! Sorry, school is still ongoing and everyday, WE HAVE SCHEDULED TESTS with the maximum of 2 tests in a **day**….WAAAAAH! but, here it is….my update I have been doing since Intramurals…-_-

**Continuation…**

"What were you trying to tell? That Sara is innocent in all of these??" May asked viciously.

"Mom, I…" Maya tried to get up but was interrupted by May, "SHUT UP!"

"Look, Sora," May stared at Sora back, "I am here to work. You're here to work. Don't SPOIL your own! Now, your little 'angel' hurt mine. Just step back, Sora! You won't have all that you want!"

"I'm not here to work to get what I supposed to have! I'm here to work for my daughter and not to spoil my job or to get "all that I want"!"

"Then of all places, why HERE?!" May asked harshly.

"Because I was promoted to work here, is that a PROBLEM?!"

"There must be another alternative! Another option!!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO GET ME OFF OF THE WAY I'M IN NOW, MAY??" Sora asked loudly that Sara heard it from outside. Without second thoughts, Sara ran away towards the school's main entrance gate, wanting to be away from the vicious fight in the clinic.

May stood still, silent. Leon, on the other hand, comforted Maya who is now crying because of her mother's shouts and yells. Sora, the strong, the bold Sora Naegino everyone knew…the little silent and determined angel is evolving into a vicious demon.

"Before, you were ALWAYS doing EVERYTHING that could kick me out of my way to be a Kaleido Star. Now, you are TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF THIS ACADEMY! WHAT IS WITH YOU??

"I am here to work. I am here to work for my daughter. Working in this academy is the only promotion that was given to me. It's hard to be accepted in other jobs, May. I am working here for my daughter…"

"Liar," May interrupted, making Sora stood still.

"Wha…what did you just call me?"

"I told you that you're a LIAR! Are you DEAF, SORA???!!!

"You are here to SEE LEON! You are here to BE WITH LEON! You're just using your daughter to say your REASON but the truth is you're just here for LEON!!!!!" May cried and slapped Sora with force. Maya cried of fear. Fear that she might hear those words again. Her Acrobatics teacher...? Working for her FATHER?

"T-t—that's n-not true---"

"SHUT UP, SORA!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Leon scolded the two women fighting. He was with Maya, embracing her and letting her cry in his arms. Those tears that were filled with fear.

"I've had enough here." Sora said, leaving them behind.

**To be continued…**

I know it's a short chapter (a really REALLY short chapter) because I've created three long chapters for the fic but then it got MISPLACED so I really need time to look for this and I need to balance my time with my projects…


	10. Chapter 9

UPDATES!!!! WEEE!!!

**Continuation…**

It has been one and a half months since the fight between Sora and May happened in the high school clinic. Everybody's busy in the preparation of the Competition Month. Competition Month is an annual academy festival for showing every Kaleido student's abilities and talents and his/her learning throughout his/her studies in the academy. As of the new students, this festival is going to test their learnings, abilities and talents of their previous school. Everyone's excited and are now preparing for the festival.

One Tuesday afternoon, the academy is not closing until 7 o'clock in the evening and for the following days. This curfew started two weeks ago for the preparation of the Competition Month. Some students run along to the Music Room, the others to the library, others to the Computer Room, to the Swimming Court, other sports courts, Library and other places in the academy. Almost all students are running towards two or three different rooms. Who on earth would want to pay 100 dollars just for a one-group category?

Ami, still taking her afternoon recess (which is allowable since everyone will be so tired on preparing), asked Sara, "Hey, Sara, what's your group?"

"I'm not into anything," Sara said, studying for a History test within the next day.

"Aw, c'mon, Sara! You can't pay two hundred dollars for a non-group category!" Ami said with burger on her mouth.

"I'm not interested. And besides, I don't have any single idea about this Competition Month thing," Sara said, closing her History book and placed it in her bag.

"Then, what are you going to do the whole afternoon? Secretly going inside the Library? Give me a break, Sara! Maybe you'll get caught. Remember, you've been in detention twice last week because of that secret-going to the library," Ami said.

"Maybe, I'll go to…somewhere around the campus," Sara said, leaving Ami behind.

"

**Music Room**

(A/N: italicized words are sung..)

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, five golden rings!!!!!!_" The choir sang but was out of tune as they sung the last three words.

"No, no, no!!! You're doing it wrong again! But, at least it was better than the previous round you've had," A blonde girl said.

"Aw, c'mon, Catherine! You can't be that serious! You're the only one who can reach that high tone!" Another girl said.

"Yeah," Another one said.

"I know, I know, but at least try your best to reach that tone," Catherine, the blonde girl, said, "Let's do it one more time,"

The music of the piano and the guitar started, "_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love said to me, five golden ri…._" The choir stopped as they spotted Sara standing, listening to them.

"Why did you stop?" Catherine asked as she stared at the direction of the choir's stare. It was Sara.

"Hey! You were the girl in the canteen a month ago!!" The guy on the guitar said.

"Yeah! The one who've had a fight with the Oswald girl!" The girl in the piano said.

"Uhm….looks like it," Sara said speechlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I've got nothing to do so, I've decided to stroll around the campus for now,"

"You mean you haven't joined any group for the Competition Month?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Uhm…no…." Sara said.

"Then, why don't you join the choir?" Catherine offered.

"Huh?" Sara wanted confirmation about what Catherine just mentioned.

"Yeah, dudette! Join the choir! It's fun I tell you!" The purple-haired girl said.

"Yeah, speak for yourself," The brown-haired girl said.

"Uhm, thanks for the offer but…I can't,"

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not good in singing…" Sara said.

"Aw, c'mon… It's not about how nice your voice is, it's about how you're going to manage it," Catherine said.

"But…"

"C'mon! If you're not going to join any group then, you're going to pay two hundred dollars!" The purple-haired girl said.

"Oh please, that's a huge amount of money!!!!" The brown-haired girl said.

"Well, unless you're that rich," The guy in the guitar said.

"Well…"

"Please? We're short-handed. Please?" Catherine pleaded.

"Well…okay…" Sara approved.

"Alright!!" The others cheered.

After that particular moment, everybody went back to practice as Sara practiced on her own. Then, the choir separated themselves to practice on their own for the next few lines.

"Uhm, Catherine," Sara asked, "What do you mean you're 'short-handed'?"

"Well, we used to have 2 pianists, 2 guitarists, 2 violinist, 2 flutist and 10 members of the choir, including me, last year but, some of them transferred to other groups," Catherine explained.

"Ohh…"

"Let me introduce to you the members of Music Army,

"The girl in the piano is Rachel. The guy playing the guitar is Raymond. Both of them are siblings."

"Whoa, amazing!"

"Okay, the brown-haired girl is Betty. The purple-haired girl is Nicole. The girl beside Nicole is Wendy, then Sandy, Drake, Jason, Roderick, and Eric,"

"Whoa," Sara was stunned about the members' names.

The choir continued to practice. Sara can't believe that she'll be included in a set of new friends for her new school year in Kaleido Academy. Now, she realized how friendship is really important in some set of matters. According to her point of view, little Catherine must've been a great leader, even though her height is just below Sara's ear… Too short for a freshman.

Rachel and Raymond are good partners when it comes to music. Their rhythm impresses Sara and as the choir reached every high tone, the music reached their performance level. Betty and Nicole have louder voices. They're the second voices of the choir while the other girls sing the melodic tone of the song. The boys, on the other hand, are really good in managing their voices with the echo effects. A really, really, good group lead by an outstanding, short, blonde.

It's already 6 o'clock, an hour before the campus closing. The choir just had their 15-minute break in the cafeteria and now they went back to the Music Room.

"Okay, guys. Let's start from the beginning," Catherine said (AN: Sara didn't join with the choir singing practice at that time. She's still observing and listening to the choir's practice for that particular day)

The piano and guitar played. (AN: B stands for boys, G stands for girls, T stands for both, underlined words are echo effects of the song)

B: _On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: a partridge in a pare tree._

G: _On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: two turtle doves_

T: _and a partridge in a pare tree._

B: _On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: three French hens_

G: _two turtle doves_

T: _And a partridge in a pare tree._

G: _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: four calling birds_

B_: three French hens_

G: _two turtle doves_

T: _and a partridge in a pare tree_

B: _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: five golden rings_

G: _four calling birds_

B: _three French hens_

G: _two turtle doves_

T: _and a partridge in a pare tree._

The piano and the guitar played another tune.

G: _Dashing throw the snow_ (B: woooshh) _in a one horse open sleigh, o'er fields we blow, laughing all the_ _way_ (B: haha!) _Bells on bobtail ring_ (B: dingdong) _Making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing_ a _sleighing song tonight!_

G: _Jingle bell_ (B: dingdong), _Jingle bell_ (B: dingdong), _jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one_ _horse open sleigh. Jingle bell_ (B: dingdong), _Jingle bell_ (B: dingdong), _jingle all the way! Oh what_ _fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

The piano and the guitar played another tune. The Christmas medley continued until the 6:30 pm alarm on Raymond's watch twitched.

"Hey, guys! It's 30 minutes to seven!" Raymond said.

"It's almost time!" Nicole said.

The choir gathered their things, turned off the electricity and left the Music Room.

"That was a fun practice, Catherine!" Sara commented.

"Why, thanks! That's not the only medley we'll sing. That's only for the Christmas Medley category,"

"You mean, there are still other categories on the way?"

"Yeah. We have… Asian Song category and Disney Medley category," Catherine said.

"Whoa…"

"Well, worry not, we're already accustomed to these festivals. I'm sure you'll cope up,"

"Well…I hope so," Sara said.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Sara!" Catherine went ahead.

"Yeah…see you!" Sara bid goodbye.

"And…Sara!" Catherine looked back, "Welcome to Music Army."

**Locker Room**

"That was amazing, Heather!! Really, REALLY, amazing!!" Ami greeted her new friend from Dazzle Models.

"Yeah, I know," Heather, a long blond haired girl, flipper her hair and agreed, "Well, then, see you tomorrow, Ami!"

"Yeah!! See ya!" Ami bid goodbye.

"Heather?" Sara, whose locker is beside Ami, asked.

"Yeah, from Dazzle Models. She made a great runway in the Auditorium!! That was superb!!" Ami's eyes dazzled like stars from her impression on Heather.

"So, how's your afternoon today?" Ami changed the topic.

"I got in Music Army today,"

"Music Army?? Whoa, Sara, you didn't tell me you're good in singing," Ami said.

"Well, Catherine said that it's not about how nice your voice is, but how you manage it," Sara repeated what Catherine just told her awhile ago.

"Catherine?" Ami asked.

"The blonde freshman that leads the Music Army,"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Sara. The only Catherine in our freshman batch is not included in Music Army! She's in Cyber Knights," Ami said, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"And besides, Catherine doesn't have a blond hair, she's a redhead!"

"But…how come??"

Just then, Nicole and Betty arrived in the Locker Room, "Hey, Sara!"

"Oh, hey!"

"Friends of yours?" Ami asked.

"yeah…from Music Army," Sara said.

"By the way, Sara, we'll all go to Rachel's residence after practice tomorrow. That okay with you?" Betty asked.

"Well…okay. Uhm, Betty, Nicole," Both girls looked back at Sara, "Isn't Catherine a freshman?"

"Well…no, she's not," Betty said.

"I thought she was a freshman," Sara said.

"Well, it's something so…embarrassing to admit," Nicole said.

"Why?" Ami asked, entering the trio's suspense conversation.

"She's still in the seventh grade," Betty said.

"Seventh grade?? I thought she was a freshman,"

"I thought she was a junior. When I knew that she was a seventh grader, I couldn't believe that a girl like her would lead so well than a sophomore like me," Betty said.

"I thought she was a short senior. I, as a junior, was incredibly shocked about it," Nicole said.

"We're newcomers in that particular group, Sara," Nicole said.

"Yeah, we were from Circus Stars but…" Betty stopped.

"But what?" Ami and Sara asked.

"Maya Oswald, the group leader of Circus Stars, said that the group is already occupied and has too many members. She kicked 10 members out," Betty said.

"And Betty and I were two of those ten," Nicole said.

"Oh, that bitch—" Ami said.

"C'mon, Ami, give her a chance," Sara said. Ami sighed.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sara! We got to go!" Betty and Nicole bid goodbye to Sara and to Ami.

The two had silence.

"Whoa, a seventh grader leads Music Army! Wow!" Ami said, impressed by the Music Army's leader's status.

"Now, why don't we go home?" Sara said, carrying her bag and books.

"Okay, okay, wait up!" Ami said, having a hard time managing her heavy history book. The two walked in the grounds of the campus. The lights of the school are so bright you'll imagine you're in Kaleido Stage. Just then, a person blocked their way.

"Uhm, Sara," Leo said.

"Leo! What a surprise," Sara said.

"Uhm, can we talk?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but we'll go home now—"

"It's okay, Sara! I'll go home by myself! Besides, I'll meet a few Dazzle Models in a café nearby! See you in the hotel!!" Ami said, running along, leaving those two lovebirds, as what she had described, alone.

"Uhm, sounds like a yes," Sara said.

The two had an awkward silence.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Sara asked.

**To be continued**…

Whew! This is just a remake of my original chapter. It was deleted by my cousin here. *glares at cousin* hehehe, anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
